Megumi's Travels
by Balancer12
Summary: A reluctant hero, a lost girl and the assassin hunting them with nothing to lose. This one's for you Bace
1. Chapter 1

Sun kissed rolling hills of verdant green and gentle caress of the cool wind greeted the planes newest arrival, the lost girl stumbling as she appeared in a rush of warm air and light spooking the flock of sheep that had been grazing the day away.

Megumi righted herself eyes squinting at the sudden change in illumination, looking around her at the hills that surrounded her the faint earthy smell embracing her, the flock skittishly giving her a wide berth as their startled baaing filled the air.

The bright midday sun shone down on her as she brushed the dirt from her dress, chest heaving as she frantically looked around herself. She knew the monster wouldn't find her yet, it always took time to find her, but it would sooner rather than later. In a rush of momentum that only further panicked the poor animals she leapt into the air, the cool wind breeze moving to flow around her as she floated on the carefree breeze.

"Sorry!" She called out, watching from her bird's eye view as the flock radiated out before converging on a single point in the valley below the hills, eyes watching her fearfully. "I didn't mean to scare you!" Megumi shouted, floating away with the breeze.

As she drifted along Megumi curled up into herself, she was safe for now and like every time she had to run away that meant safe to cry. So, she did, tumbling along the currents of air with the ungainly grace of a person involved in a task but not really paying attention to it. She was tired of running, of people getting hurt, she missed her family and her friends. The sounds of quiet sobbing rolled over the hills as she cradled herself in her arms, head pressed into her knees. "Mommy, Daddy I miss you." She whimpered, feeling like a block of lead had wedged itself in her throat as she broke into another fit of tears.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called out from below, interrupting her moment of sadness, it's tone hard to read for the distraught girl. "Do you need help?"

Sniffing Megumi looked up, or rather down at the speaker having at some point flipped upside down in her grief. She stared at the woman beneath her, dressed in humble clothes and warriors leathers a large brim straw hat perched on her head, a large sword strapped across her back over a backpack and a smaller more reasonable longsword at her hip. Across her hips she wore a belt festooned with bottles and pouches. Her skin was fair, slightly tanned by the sun and her hair the rich red hue of the dawn. But her eyes were what caught Megumi's attention, they shone with colour of molten gold, lit by a faint light that radiated warmth that seemed to dry her tears.

Gingerly she lowered herself to the ground, nodding as she went. "I-I'm lost." She said, that was usually the fastest way she'd learned of getting help. Most people weren't heartless enough to turn down an upset child.

The woman knelt, bringing herself to eye level with the lost child. "That much is clear," She smiled as she shrugged off her backpack and rifling threw it for a second, drawing forth a canteen. "Here, water."

Megumi sniffed, taking the canteen with her own growing smile. "Thank you miss, my name's Megumi."

"Alethea," She replied, putting the pack back on, her clothes shifting over strong muscles. "But you can call me Ali if you want. Tell me child, why do you cry so much?"

Megumi looked away as her eyes began to water again, playing with the lid of the canteen, the memories still fresh as she chocked back a sob. "I'm running from a monster." She whispered hoarsely. "And I can't find my parents."

"Well you're a long way from home I know that much," Alethea said, sympathy in her voice as she moved to sit. "I don't know how to tell you this but, you're not on Kamigawa anymore kido."

Megumi looked up in surprise as Alethea smiled reassuringly at her, unhooking her own canteen from her belt. "Kamigawa?" She asked before a light bulb went off behind her eyes. "Mom's home? You're a planeswalker too?"

This time is was Alethea's turn to be surprised. "You know of the planes already?" She asked, a curious eyebrow raising as she scratched her head. "So, if your mother's a planeswalker, where is she?"

A small shrug was the only reply Megumi could think of as she sat down opposite the seemingly kind woman. "I don't know, the monster lady attacked me when they weren't home and I don't know the way back." Another shudder wracked her as she drew her knees up into her chest. "And the monster lady keeps following me wherever I go."

"Hmm." Alethea hummed, stroking her chin as she nodded along. "That's pretty bad, but I can promise you no monster will hurt you while I'm around." She said, golden eyes dimly glowing. "I'm something of a professional in the monster hunting business."

Megumi opened her mouth to respond when a loud roar came rolling over the hills from behind her, turn around her eyes opened wide to see an orange griffin nearly twice the size of a horse charging into the valley below the sheep scattering in fear. Alethea stood up, brush the grass from her pants as she dropped the backpack at her feet untangling the large sword and strapping it back on. "That beasts been terrorising the local village, eating all the livestock." She said as the griffin leapt into the air, swooping onto the panicked animals and began devouring them. "Creature that size will eat a village out of house and home, then eat the village."

Megumi watched wide eyed as the animal took the flock to the slaughter. "So, what are you going to do?" She asked turning to Alethea who had already started jogging down the hill, reaching down to her belt and plucking a pouch off it.

As Alethea wandered down into the valley, she held the pouch up, squeezing it roughly a few times before tossing it high into the air the wind carrying some of the smell back to Megumi who felt her eyes water at the pungent musky scent. The griffin paused its slaughter however, perking up as its feathers puffed out, a low warning growl rumbling from its chest as it hunched over its kills. Razor sharp talons the size of knives tore up the ground as it faced Alethea, wings spread wide.

Alethea stopped, drawing her sword and faced the giant killing machine, gripping the longsword in two hands she levelled it at the beast, bringing it up to her eye level. The griffon chirped in warning as she planted her feet, head swivelling back and forth as it eyed her. For a few seconds they held that before she began to move closer, the griffons heckle raising higher and higher until it snapped, charging her as she leapt forward.

Megumi watched, clutching the canteen tightly as Alethea seemed to slip between the outstretched claws and pass out the other side, an ugly red streak trailing behind her as the griffon landed, stumbling. The beast rolled to its paws, a small fountain of blood leaking from underneath it's right forelimb. It screeched a few times before flying away, forelimb hanging limply in the air as Alethea watched it go.

Whistling a tune, the woman returned to see Megumi sitting on top of her bag, a look of wonder on her face. "Allow me to introduce myself," Alethea said sheathing her sword as she picked up her gear, giving the little rabbit girl a grin. "Alethea of Brevan, professional monster hunter, happy to be of service."


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi bounced behind Alethea as the horse galloped after the retreating griffon in the distance, the light brown mare had been hidden down the other side of the hill to keep it safe from the griffon. She'd learned the other woman was also a planeswalker like her and her family, but she didn't know where Kylem was either, in fact, when she'd asked the older woman about lots of the other planes she'd heard her parents talk about the woman had only shrugged. She's never even been to Kamigawa, only reason she knew it existed was because she'd meet a nezumi planeswalker once and they'd traded stories. But she had learned that Alethea was a sort of professional monster hunter who travelled the planes looking for people in trouble who needed monsters killed.

That, she thought, was fucking cool, Daddy would probably like her a lot and not just because she was pretty. Not as pretty as Mommy, or as soft, but Daddy always said that people with big swords were either super lame or super cool. Megumi was pretty sure Alethea was cool, therefore she couldn't be lame.

"I hope Simeío is treating you well." Alethea said, looking over her shoulder at the grey bundle wrapped tight around her middle.

Laughter answered her as Megumi leaned to the side, hair billowing behind her as she whooped in enjoyment eyes watching the griffon slowly drop out the sky. The change didn't go unnoticed by the rider either who pulled back on the reigns gently, slowing the horse down to a trot. Together they watched the beast flounder in the air, wing beats growing weak before it suddenly dropped like a stone, a muffled thump echoing in the distance.

"Stay here." Alethea instructed, dismounting Simeío and drawing her sword, stalking off towards the downed beast. Megumi watched her go, stilling still for an admirably for a few seconds before leaping off the horse and chasing after the woman.

"Wait for me!" She called after, catching up as Alethea paused slightly.

"This could be dangerous kid," The huntress said as she turned around and looked down at the ball of energy hoping from foot to foot in front of her. "You really want to see the giant dead animal huh?"

"Yeah!" Megumi nodded eyes shining slightly. "Can I poke it while you take your trophy? Mommy always lets me play with the corpses at home before she magics them."

Alethea stared down at the kid, head tilted in puzzlement. "I, don't know what to make of that." She muttered. "What did you say your parents did again?"

"They're the best gladiators in the world." Megumi replied, small chest puffing up with pride. "Daddy's all Rarrh," She snarled, making little fangs with her fingers. "I'll kick your ass and be awesome. And Mommy makes dead things not dead anymore to help out and is the prettiest person ever."

"Your parents are a vampire and necromancer respectively?" Alethea asked, Megumi nodding away enthusiastically. She sighed and just gave Megumi a deadpan stare. "That's just fucked up." She said shaking her head before turning away. "Sure kid, you can play with the dead thing."

Together they stomped away, Megumi making game of jumping in the mud puddles, cartwheeling back and forth through the air when she got bored. "Why couldn't we have ridden Simeío closer?" She asked.

"Griffon's spook horses, easier to just walk for five minutes than spend fifteen chasing after Simeío." Alethea replied, rummaging at her belt and pulling out a clay orb. "Want to help me out?" She asked, handing the orb to Megumi who nodded. "When we find the griffon throw this at it and cover your ears. It'll make a loud flash and bang, that way we'll know if it's dead or not."

Megumi took the orb eye shining as she beheld it, holding it tightly, the surface was a pale reddish pink, undecorated except for a crude white star. "Coool." She cooed, rolling the ball around. It fit comfortably in the palm of her hand; in Alethea's it had looked quite small by comparison.

Together they crested a small hill, seeing the dark black gash in the earth where the griffon had kindly ploughed it with its face. To Alethea's trained eye the unnatural stillness of the body and awkward tilt of the neck was enough straight way to recognize it had died from the impact, but she looked to Megumi indicating her to go ahead.

Megumi ran forward delighted, hurling the clay ball as far as her little arm could pitch it, giggling as she clapped her hands over her floppy ears. The ball struck the hide of the beast, popping with a brief flash of light and loud bang that caused the rabbit girl to jump in shock, floating with a grin on her face as she watched the griffon sit unmoving. "Yay!" She shouted, dashing forward to climb the thing like a macabre jungle gym.

Alethea watched Megumi play with a forced neutral expression, unsheathing her great sword, heft the heavy two-handed weapon with a practised motion as she approached the downed griffon's head. She looked down at the unfortunate monster, gold eyes meeting the dead black ones, taking them in for a moment before raising the blade high and bringing it down in a viscous chop. Three heft blows later, and the grizzly trophy was hanging from a length of brown rope at her side. "Play times over." She called, walking away as Megumi rushed to catch up.

"So, what now?" Megumi asked, poking a couple times at the head before being shooed away, frowning slightly.

"Now, I go back to the village and get paid." Alethea replied, raising an eyebrow at Megumi's frown.

"That doesn't seem pretty heroic." She muttered as Alethea shrugged.

"I'm a professional hunter, that means I get paid to do this." She said as they walked over the hill, shrugging flippantly. "People hire an exterminator when they've got pests, I just deal with bigger kinds of pests."

"So, what if someone can't pay?" Megumi asked, looking at the taller woman concernedly.

"Well," Alethea began, reaching up to scratch under her hat. "I usually help them for whatever they can afford to give."

"But like, what if they don't have anything but really need the help?" The little moonfolk girl pressed, big eyes staring up at the woman who sighed.

"I end up helping them anyway," She admits begrudgingly. "But that doesn't make me heroic, it makes me a sucker." Alethea stated adamantly before fumbling with her belt, drawing forth a vial that she poured over the griffon head.

"What's that?" Megumi asked as Alethea massaged the clear oil over the head, making the beak shine.

"Pheromone neutralizer," She explained. "It'll stop Simeío from freaking out by the time we get to him."

Megumi eyed all the pouches on Alethea's belt curiously. "How much stuff do you have?"

"Eh, less than you'd think, mostly antitoxins and potions, a few elixirs and a bomb." She explained, raising a hand to forestall any questions. "And no, you can't play with them. A lot of my stuff needs to be handled carefully or else you could hurt yourself."

Megumi looked away dejectedly, stomping along quietly for a few seconds before looking back up again at Alethea. "So, what's your home like."

"It's, nice." She said, sounding out the word like that wasn't quite what she wanted to say. "It's a plane called Valaran, from what I remember from my history there used to be one really powerful super empire that pretty much controlled the whole plane. Then over time everyone started moving into the arcologies, super massive and dense cities with powerful magic to make them self-sufficient. Eventually everyone was pretty much living in these cities, and the powerful wizards who control them started acting like kings and queens. Now days those archologies are their own kingdoms, I'm from the Brevan Arcology. Outside the walls the rest of the old empire returned to nature, people don't need to go outside the city to farm or get stuff so the only people who leave are people traveling to other Arcologies."

Alethea paused, taking a swig of her canteen, thinking about what to say next. "Well that and adventurers or traveling performers. Rich ones travel with small armies to keep themselves safe, everyone else hires monster hunters to keep the main roads clear. And if you're foolish enough take any other road you'd best hire a hunter to keep you safe or pray for a Divine being to watch over you."

"What's a Divine being?" Megumi asked, stroke her ears as she listened.

"They're, well you know about Angels and Demons, right?" Aletha asked, looking to Megumi who nodded. "Right, well on Valaran our Angels and Demons aren't just made by the plane. When a new Angel or Demon is ready to be created a shard of divine power called an exaltation is made, it then seeks out a soul to bond to and grants them divinity. Divine power is both holy and unholy, so we clump Angels and Demons together."

"That's, fucking, cool." Megumi said her voice dropping to a whisper as she swore, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the huntress who brushed it off. "Daddy says angels are annoying though, but they also say demons are bad, fucking, news too."

"Well, at least he's got good sense there." Alethea snarked as the pair of them approached Simeío again, mounting the horse. With a crack of the reins the stallion was quickly charging off into the horizon, large clods of dirt kicked up behind it. "If you've any sense you'll stay away from Demons, never meet one that wasn't a right bastard."

Together they rode away into the horizon, away from the slowly cooling corpse of the beheaded griffon. And far far away from the looming figure who stepped out under the sun, single baleful eye blinking against the bright light.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting as they reached the village, lamps hung outside the wooden cottage houses glowing dimly as Megumi clutched to Alethea shivering slightly against the cold evening air. From afar in the dwindling light she could count twelves buildings of varying size and a larger number of smaller constructions dotting the landscape around them. In the distance small crowds of people could be seen milling around in the fields, returning to the village. If Alethea felt the cold, she didn't show it as they rode past the orchards that flanked either side of the raise dirt road leading to the settlement. They slowed to a trot as they approached, passing a handful of humans in peasant garb who quickly moved out of their way gawking at Alethea and the griffon head hanging from her saddle bags.

A pair of burly men wrapped up in furs and leathers stood by a burning brazier, eyeing them as they approach. A pair of roughly fashioned spears sat propped up against the vague idea of a guard house, the small building serving more as a rain shelter than anything truly protective. Alethea looked over her shoulder at Megumi, the soritami wrapped up tight in a jacket many sizes too big, a think wool cap over her head and her ears tucked up into it. To the untrained eye she looked like a very grey human girl with face tattoos. "Remember what I said kid, humans on this plane don't like non-humans and village idiots are the worse of them. Stay small, let me do the talking."

Megumi nodded in reply as she shrunk behind Alethea as they approached the two men who lazily moved to block them entering, one of them holding up a hand as he fumbled to grab his spear. "Good to see you back lass," He said, eyes bugging out slightly as he took in the massive griffion head bouncing against the horses' flank. "And you've got company?" He asked, eyes turning to peer at Megumi.

Alethea pulled back on the reins, slowing the horse to a stop before dismounting, helping Megumi down. "Found the girl wandering lost in the woods, griffon attacked her parent's caravan." She said, shooting daggers at the guard whose eyes went wide in shock. "She's with me." Alethea stated, brushing past the shocked man as she unslung the griffon head and handed the reins to the other guard who lead her horse away to the stable next to the village in.

Aletha stomped into the village, Megumi hot on her heel's eyes looking around curiously at the thatch roof buildings as the people paused, pointing and whispering to themselves as they looked at the morbid trophy. Very quickly a crowd formed around them as the pair walked into the town square where an elderly man was sitting inside a stone circle, his body just as gnarled as the staff at his side.

As he watched them come close, he pushed himself to his feet. "You return to us outsider, and victorious too." His raspy voices come out as he hobbled over, Alethea dropping the griffon at his feet with a loud thud that send gasps running through the crowd around them.

"Alderman Darren," Alethea said, kicking the head over as she held out her palm. The man ignored her, kneeling shakily to inspect the head, rising once he was satisfied. "Our bargain?"

The man waved her away, snarling an incomprehensible curse. "Patience woman," He grumbled, a shaky hand swatting her over the shoulder as he imagined he was admonishing her. Alethea just looked at him unimpressed as the man moved around her to look at Megumi. "Who is this child you bring before us?"

Megumi stepped forward before Alethea could stop her. "Hi, my name's Megumi."

The alderman reached out to touch Megumi. "Such a polite girl," He said patting her on the head before looking at Alethea. "Your payment as promised." Slowly he produced a small pouch and handed it over. "Where are the girl's parents?"

Alethea looked down at Megumi who was shuffling back and forth uncomfortably as the crowd pointed at her face marks, whispering to themselves. "Dead." She replied. "We'll be staying the night in the Inn then leaving at first light."

The old man nodded, turning back to the griffon. "Hard times we live in, between the monster attacks and plague we've been cursed with misfortune." He waved for one of the men to come over and take the head away. "I hope this is a sign of our luck changing."

Alethea watched as the old man walked back to the stone circle, dimly glowing golden eyes shifting to watch the crowd as it slowly dispersed. With a grunt she grabbed Megumi tapped on the shoulder and walked away to the large building, a sign depicting a large mug hanging above the door. "How you doing kid?" She asked as Megumi itched at her bundled-up ears.

Megumi groaned as she massaged the two small lumps. "This sucks, this hat itches."

Warm air rushed over them as they entered the Inn, a small crowd of peasants looking over at them suspiciously as they took a table close to the bar. "Yeah sorry about that, trust me it's better like this. We'll take if off once we leave."

Megumi pouted at that, crossing her arms in a huff as the other occupants of the Inn gave them a wide berth. "Hey Miss Alethea, why's everyone looking at you like that?"

The huntress shrugged, looking around at the suspicious faces with a bored look. "They don't trust magic around here, apparently this plane had issues with some bad mages once now the regular folk don't like it. Besides, I'm clearly magical," She said tapping her eyes. "And outsider and a woman to make it worse."

"What's being a woman have to do with it?" Megumi asked a confused look on her face.

Alethea just shrugged. "It shouldn't, people can be stupid kid."

"Oh," Megumi said, kicking her feet on the seat as she propped her arms up on the table and smoshed her hand into her cheeks. "Hey Miss Alethea, why do you eyes glow?"

A small sigh escaped her lips as Alethea waved the bar owner over. "Two meals and ale, we're also going to need a room for the night." She said, tossing over the small pouch of gold she'd received earlier.

The bar owner, a portly woman with her hair tied up in a bun caught the gold and counted it out. "You're short 5 crowns Ma'm." She said, a touch of derision in her voice as the gold disappeared.

"Oh, come on, you and I know that's plenty to cover," Alethea began before letting out a groan of disgust and reaching down to dig out the extra gold from her pouch. "Here, now go get us our damn food." She said, roughly handing the gold over.

The owner counted the coins, holding them up as she inspected them. "These an't crowns, don't recognize no coin like this." She said before biting them one by one. "But they seems legit enough, I'll get your rooms set up good."

Alethea watched the woman wander off. "Be prepared to wait to eat until everyone else has been served kid, it's going to take a while." She shook her head as Megumi frowned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Try not to think about it too much."

"I don't get it, why'd she over charge you?" Megumi asked, her voice low as she leaned over. "That was a shitty thing to do." She whispered.

"Because she knew I couldn't kick up a fuss, she's the only Inn around here and we're outsiders. Magic ones at that, I swear I leave hunts on this plane poorer then when I started." Alethea replied with a scowl.

"Sooo," Megumi drawled, swaying back and forth as she occupied herself. "Miss Alethea, why do your eyes glow."

"Oh that, magic accident back home." Alethea said, waving away the question flippantly.

"What kind of a magical accident?" The girl pressed, a look of curiosity on her face as she rocked back and forth on her seat.

"A magical one and stop that before you break the chair." Alethea snapped irritably, Megumi stopping shrinking back into herself. Alethea sighed, her eyes flushing with regret. "Sorry, it's personal thing, I promise I'll tell you about it in the morning."

Megumi nodded, lying her head on the table. "Hey Miss Alethea, what happens now?"

"Well normally I'd head for a big city, sell my horse, spend some time at the Brothe-" She paused, looking over at Megumi who was watching her from the makeshift pillow of her arms. "Place that's too old for you and move on to the next plane." Alethea said, coughing into her sleeve at the rough save before relaxing into her chair. "But I might know someone on this plane who might be able to help you, she's a wizard, planebound but knows about the planes. Between her and her colleagues they're working on a map of the multiverse, it might let us know where your home is."

Megumi perked up a that, eyes going wide. "Really!" She shouted, before cringing, shrinking back into herself. "That's pretty cool, I didn't know that was a thing."

"I didn't either, but this plane is what they call a transient plane, sometimes it'll overlay with other places. Monsters and new races get dumped here from time to time, so it makes sense the smart people here know about multiverse." Alethea shrugged, her leathers and mail shifting with the movement. "But Clera's good people, she'll help us."

"So how do you know her?" Megumi said, perking up slightly.

Alethea blushed, looking away with a small smile. "We, were close for a while."

There was a small gasp as Megumi sat up. "Did you two kiss? Have you had sex?"

Alethea made a choking sound as her eyes went wide, staring at the little girl across her. "How do you know about sex?" She asked mortified.

"Mommy and Daddy were talking about it but they told me to ask when I was older, so I asked Aunty Rix but she said I wasn't supposed to talk about stuff like that. So I asked Uncle Eli and he told me allll about it, he made it sound really gross."

Alethea just nodded along, bemused. "Your uncle sounds like a bad influence."

"That's what Aunty Rix says." Megumi admitted sheepishly as their food was brought out. The plates were piled with roast meats, piles of roasted squash and potato with a thick wedge of bread and cheese. As the meals were placed in front of them Megumi felt her stomach growl, blushing as she realized how hungry she'd been and how long it had been since she'd had a full meal. She looked puzzled as the inn keeper place a mug of light brown ale in front of her. "Umm, Miss Alethea I can't drink that."

"It's fine kid, it's very weak drink, everyone around here drinks it even the kids. Trust me its safer than the water." Alethea replied, taking a large swig of her own mug.

"Okay," Megumi eyed the drink cautiously as she dug into her meal. "But don't tell Mommy, I'll get in trouble."

Alethea just nodded over the rim of her mug as Megumi devoured the meal raising an eyebrow. "Hungry kid?" She noted as Megumi just nodded, Alethea frowned slightly wondering how long it had been since she'd been properly fed.

Slowly the rest of the Inn filled with workers from the fields coming in from a hard days work. There were a few odd looks their way but as the evening rolled around the people seemed to relax, groups of men and women buying drinks and celebrating the Griffon's death. Eventually the celebration turned raucous and the drinks began to take effect, prompting Alethea to retire with Megumi.

Their room was a small unit, a single bed piled high with thick fur sheets and a small table next to it. A lonely candle burned on the nightstand as Megumi looked around. "Miss Alethea there's only one bed?"

Alethea just sighed and unslung her swords, propping them up in the corner as she took off her pack. "We'll have to share, nights get cold on this plane anyway."

"Miss Alethea?" Megumi asked as she jumped up on the bed watching the other woman. "What's this plane called?"

"Averstal," She replied. "That's what the people here call it anyway." She said, shaking herself out of the chain mail and leathers she wore, revealing the simple cotton briefs and shirt she wore. With a bit of sleight of hand she reached under her shirt and undid the band across her chest, sighing with relief as she gave it a rub. "Enjoy being a kid while you can." She grumbled as she crawled into bed, Megumi tunnelling into the blankets after her.

Megumi crawled into a ball next to her as Alethea blew out the lights. She wasn't like Mommy, who was super soft and just seemed to cover her like a big loving blanket of happy. Or Daddy who was a bit harder than Mommy but really gentle and gave her the best cuddles. The thought of her parents brought a wetness to her eyes as she curled up tighter. Miss Alethea was really firm and her chest wasn't as big as Mommy's so it wasn't as nice to curl was against, but she made her feel safe. Megumi drifted off, the dim light of Alethea's eyes illuminating the room like a nightlight as she yawned. "Night Miss Alethea." She mumbled

"Night kid." Alethea whispered as she felt the small girl's breaths slow as she gave into the exhaustion that had been nipping at her heels. She didn't know how long the girl had been running, but as she felt the small girl sink into sleep she felt her heart go out to the kid against her better judgment. From a practical standpoint she knew she should drop the kid off at an orphanage or point her in the direction off a friendlier plane.

But she was a sucker for helping people, especially when they were innocents. And boy did this girl need it, Alethea could see the magic around her, she wasn't a Mage but she knew curses. She could tell the poor girl was doubly cursed, the first one was an old bit of blood Magic she wouldn't even begin to understand how to lift, no doubt a gift from her vampire father if anything was to be said about it. The other curse was fresh, vibrant in its malignancy. It was also a blood curse but a simple one fuelled by hatred. Alethea wasn't one for gambling but she'd readily bet that whatever monster was chasing was the culprit, the curse allowing her to track the girl across the planes. The curse blanketed her, placed with no finesse or skill, she recognized it as a natural curse, a response to an intense burst of emotion tapping into a magic old as the bones of the multiverse. The sheer self destructive hate needed to fuel it chilled her, who ever placed it likely didn't even know it, consumed by their hate they would chase this girl until they died.

It was a harrowing thought, and as Megumi drifted off to sleep Alethea gingerly wrapped an arm around her. She wondered what happened for the girl to earn such an undying hatred as she relaxed into a quiet vigil, hopping she'd be enough to stop it.

And far off in the distance a lonely figure loomed over a makeshift fire, the flames warming her paling in comparison to the inferno of hate burning within.


	4. Chapter 4

Megumi stirred as a bright light woke her, yawning as she propped herself up in the empty bed. She looked around blearily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she turned to see Alethea already awake and dressed. The woman sat on the floor of the room facing the door, resting her knees with her longsword across her thighs, head knelt as if in prayer. Radiating from her back were six ephemeral golden wings of light that hung in the air, illuminating the room brightly.

"Woooh." Her eyes went wide in awe, pulling herself from the sheets as she sprung to her feet. "You're an angel?!" Megumi shouted her hand reaching out to touch one of the glowing wings, Aletha looked over her shoulder as Megumi's hand seemed to stroke the light. Her eyes shone with the same radiance of her wings, burning with a greater intensity than normal.

"I said I'd tell you about the accident in the morning," She replied, standing from her kneeling position as her wings faded, her eye diming to their normal glow. "Remember how I said Angels and Demons get made on my plane?"

Megumi nodded along as Alethea sheathed her sword. "That was the accident, angels are meant to be heroic. My exaltation was a mistake, I'm not a hero, I'm just a professional doing a job." She said, a touch of scorn in her voice as she gathered her gear. "We're leaving for Rovengrad after breakfast, it's a city about four days travel from here. Last time I checked Clera was living there. Get dressed and cleaned up, I'll meet you at the table."

"Okay Miss Alethea." Megumi replied as the older woman left the room, quickly getting herself ready and followed Alethea out.

The Inn was much quieter in the morning, the faint sounds of animals came through the doors as the Inn Keeper swept the floors. "Good morning miss." Megumi said as she walked past the portly woman who just nodded at her, her eyes staring at her face markings making Megumi uncomfortable. She quickly skirted over to where Alethea had sat down, a frown on her own face as she looked around. The few other patrons of the inn stared sullenly at their plates, talking in huddled groups in low murmurs. "Miss Alethea, what's going on?"

Alethea's eyes narrowed as she cocked an ear, concentrating. "Sounds like there was a death last night, plague took another victim, so they say. If I'd known this place was infected, I wouldn't have bedded here for the night." Her jaw worked back and forth as she thought for a few seconds. "We should go, I'll make us breakfast on the road."

Megumi followed Alethea as the other planeswalker stood from her chair and headed for the door, walking out into the early morning air. Her eyes lingered on the crowds on men and women who filled the street, suspicious eyes peering up from their huddles, fingers pointing as they leaned into each other with hasty whispers. Alethea felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she grabbed Megumi by the shoulder and pressed her close, the eyes following them as she made her own haste to the stables.

As they headed over Althea noticed the crowds converging on the village square, a low murmur running through it. Althea was a tall woman and just of 6 foot, from her height she could see a ring of armed peasants stood at the innermost circle.

And she could see the pyre the villagers had constructed.

A deathly chill ran down her spine as she forced herself to turn away, marching to the stables with Megumi trailing behind her. "Miss Alethea what's going on over there?" She asked curiously, standing on tip toes as she tried to get a look through the crowd.

"Nothing good, get over here and hand me Semío's reins." She snapped, making the poor girl flinch and shrink back.

"Sorry Miss." Megumi muttered as she wandered over to the horse, giving the beast a pat on the head as she retrieved helped Alethea retrieve the gear.

Alethea's face a mask of neutrality as she worked quickly, she was just going to saddle and ride away, this wasn't her responsibility. She wasn't a hero, and this wasn't her problem, what was happening here wasn't something she needed to get involved in.

As they mounted the horse and rode out Alethea held Megumi in front of her, holding the girl tightly to try and keep her from looking at the gathering as she gently guided her mount out of the stables. As they turned around to leave however the crowd erupted in shouts, curses flying and shouts of condemnation filling the air along with a lone wailing voice.

"Stop! Please, it's in the water! Stop, Stop!" A young woman cried, Alethea and Megumi couldn't help but turn around, from their vantage point on the horse they could see a pair of burly men dragging a young maiden kicking and screaming to the pyre. "Please, I'm innocent! I'm innocent!" She screamed, thrashing as thick ropes lashed her to the central post.

Alethea knew she had to leave, she could see the bloodlust in the peasants' eyes, their angry chanting as they hurled stones at the poor woman. But she could feel the truth in her words, the divine spark in her soul resonating with them.

"Miss Alethea what are they doing!" Megumi shouted, clinging tight to the woman her head darted between the grisly sight and Alethea.

She should leave, this wasn't her fight. She'd be putting herself and Megumi in danger if she got involved. It'd be stupid to try and fight an entire village, she wasn't a hero she should just leave, Alethea argued even as her body was dismounting from her mount. Dimly she registered Megumi calling after her as she shouldered her way through the crowd, eyes blazing.

The woman screamed as the Alderman stepped forward, a burning torch in his hand as the last of the kindling was placed around her, arm raised shakily as he moved to hurl the spluttering brand only for the crowd to gasp in alarm as Alethea stormed into the ring, flinging the armed peasants to the ground like they were bags of flour. The old man barley had time to register her presence before her hand clamped around his wrist, the man screaming in pain as his old bones disintegrated in her grip, the torch falling from his limp grasp.

"Wh-what are you doing! She's a witch, she brought this plague to us!" He cried falling to his knees as Alethea wrenched his arm away, throwing him back.

"Please, I'm a wizard from Rovengrad, I came here to investigate the plague and heal it. Please let me go!" The woman called out as the crowd tried to shout her down, stones flying at her as the old man feebly grasped at the Alethea's iron grip on his wrist.

"She admits it!" He gasped, the men from the village moving to surround Alethea, hostility in their eyes. "Now unhand me, we have to burn her else she'll use her wicked magic to enthrall us all!"

Alethea looked at the men around her, there we six of them, all muscle and calloused hands from hard labor, grips tight on their clubs. Her golden eyes shifted to scan the crowd who had recovered from their shock and were beginning to bay for the poor wizard's blood. She roughly jerked the man to his feet the men around her inching closer. "Ahhh!" He shouted as she twisted his arm painfully. "What are you doing?"

A golden light erupted from Alethea, her six wings burning into life as she raised her free hand, eyes burning with silent judgement. "My job, killing monsters." She hissed before her fist thundered into the man's face, his skull exploding as she tossed the body away.

The crowd recoiled in horror, screams of panic quickly escaping from stunned throats, cries of monster raising in alarm as Alethea turned back to the would be sacrifice, ripping the ropes from her. "What's your name?" She asked as she worked.

"Phila." She woman replied, shock on her face as she stumbled free. Althea turned around, deflecting a strike from on the old man's guards who had recovered from the shock and were charging forward.

Six on one was not good odds for a normal person, even the best swords man would be overwhelmed through sheer numbers. But Alethea wasn't a normal person, catch the guard by the throat and throwing in the way of a second guard before surging forwards, her longsword singing free from its scabbard. As two of the men stumbled backwards, she spun like a dancer, blade raised high before it was brought down through the arm of a third guard severing the limb in a spray of gore.

But Alethea didn't stop moving, transitioning to a roll as the other three guards lunged at her, slipping between them as her ephemeral wings wrapped around her. As they collided, she rolled to her feet and without losing speed turned sharply, slicing one of the men along the back, sword biting into his spine dropping him. A quick lunge forward saw her blade buried deep in the throat of a fifth guard, blinding the sixth in a spray of his friend's blood. He barely had time raise a hand in shock before Alethea's sword found itself buried in his gut.

The first two guards, having recovered their footing charged Alethea, clubs already falling towards her. Her blade flashed as Alethea disarmed the first before twisting, her foot crashing in the second's chest sending him flying backwards onto the ground gasping for air as his ribcage shattered. The first guard looked around as if seeing the carnage for the first time, taking a few shaky steps backwards as Alethea advanced on him. His mouth opened slightly as if to speak, face filling with fear as he stepped back, slipping on the disarmed arm of the third guard.

"Please, I'm sorry, I don't want to die!" He blubbered as Alethea stepped over him, sword sheathing as she grabbed the stunned form of Phila who was looking at the five men lying dead or dying around her and throwing the wizard over her blood-soaked shoulder. The crowd flinched as Alethea turned back to them, all their furor evaporated in the face of her brutality. Alethea just leapt into the sky, wings flaring out to their full span as she glided back to her mount where Megumi was watching with a similar look of stunned shock.

Alethea landed next to her horse, wings folding back around her as she helped Phila up and handed her the reins. "Ride." She commanded, giving the horse a smack, sending it trotting out of the village as she took to the air again.

The village quickly receded beneath them as Megumi clutched tightly to their new companion who stared shell shocked. Sounds of lamentation racing after them as the departed. "You didn't have to hurt them." Megumi whimpered as Alethea descended to their level, her red ponytail flapping behind her in the breeze. "Why did you kill them?"

Alethea didn't answer right away as she focused on flying, the ground racing beneath them as Phila recovered some of her sense and picked up the pace. "We need to find a place to clean up," She replied, ignoring the question as she felt the blood begin to dry on her. "There's a stream not far from here, I'll meet you there." She said, ascending into the air before speeding away.

Phila just watched her go, steering the horse after her. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Megumi who clutched her tightly from behind. "I wish people hadn't gotten hurt saving me, I don't like it when people get hurt."

Megumi trembled slightly, taking a moment to look at the new woman. She was blond, with big green eyes, with a kind face. "I don't like it when people get hurt too, my name Megumi it's nice to meet you." She said, wiping her nose as she pulled off her itchy hat, letting her ears flop out.

Phila's eyes went wide slightly as she turned back slightly, trusting the horse to not do anything silly like jump into a ditch or run into a tree. "Wow I don't think I've ever seen anything like you before, are you a visitor from the outer spheres?"

"Umm, I think so? Is that what you call planes?" Megumi answered, confusion on her face as she felt the horse slow beneath them as Phila lost concentration in spurring it on. The horse's steps settling to a leisurely walk as it followed the dirt path to the stream.

"Yes, I took outer sphere studies as an elective at the college, though I specialized in healing magic." Phila said, her words spilling from her mouth as is she was trying to avoid talking about what had just happened. "I can heal almost any injury given time and mana, though my real area of expertise is the study of disease."

"Is that what you were doing at the village?" Megumi askes, instantly regretting it as the words left her mouth as Phila flinched, curling up slightly. "Sorry."

"It's okay, have you been traveling with that woman long?" Phila said, shaking away the thoughts as he hands gripped the reins tighter.

"Miss Alethea?" Megumi asked before shaking her head. "No, I only met her yesterday."

Phila just nodded as the conversation petered out and they came to the stream where Alethea was standing in the knee-deep water, a thin stream of red trailing away from her as she cleaned the blood of her chainmail. She looked up as they approached and dismounted, walking over the stream. Phila crossed her arms over her front, scrunching her hands into the thick fabric of her modest skirt. "I suppose I owe you a thank you, I don't know how to repay you for saving my life."

Alethea just shrugged, looking away as if she paid it no mind. "I usually take payment in gold." She muttered under her breath. "But, don't sweat it. I wouldn't take payment even if you had money to pay me." She admitted begrudgingly as she let her wings fade away, eye's diming to their soft glow.

Megumi just stood their awkwardly, trembling. "I I don't understand; you hurt those people back there. Mommy always said good people don't hurt other people. I thought angels were meant to be good guys."

Alethea drew her sword, kneeling and washing the blood from the blade before cleaning out the scabbard. "I'm not a good guy kid, I'm just a sucker who can't say no." She said, focusing on her task intensely. "If it makes you feel better there is no way that situation ended without someone getting killed."

Megumi just shook her head, hand forming fists. "You're wrong, you could've just grabbed Miss Phila and flown away!" She shouted. "You didn't have to hurt anyone!"

"Maybe, but what's done is done," Alethea grunted, turning away as she gave the blade a few swings to flick off the residual water. "Getting mad at me won't change it."

"But you killed them, you killed them just like, like," Megumi shuddered as she began to cry. "Just like the monster lady."

Alethea paused her work, sighing. "I'm sorry," She said, looking away from Megumi as Phila moved to comfort the crying girl. "I did what I thought was best in that moment. Killing, comes easy to me, I do it for a living. I try to avoid hurting people when I can, but sometimes I have too."

Phila gently stroked Megumi's head as she hugged her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I don't like that people got hurt saving me, but they were going to hurt me really badly if Alethea didn't save me."

"But they were only scared." Megumi muttered as she wiped her eyes.

"Scared people are dangerous animals' kid." Alethea said, looking over at her with rueful eyes. "When people get that scared they either run or lash out, sometimes the only way to stop it is to hurt them."

Phila stepped away from Megumi, fingers going to her blouse as she dug around for a moment, pulling out a thin crystal pendant. Megumi looked up at her, turning away from Alethea with a disappointed frown. "What's that?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes as Phila knelt and drew a circle of glowing light on the streambank before drawing arcane glyphs around it.

"It's a ritual circle, by focusing mana through my crystal I can step up bigger spells than I normally would be able to." The wizard replied as she focused, tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she gingerly drew the fine details. "I'm setting a transportation spell to go home to Rovengrad, the water table of this village connects to the main river that feeds the city. If there's plague here I need to go home and warn my colleagues."

Megumi made a cooing sound as she got on her knees and crawled over to watch Phila work. "Are we going to Rovengrad? Wait do you know a lady called Clera? We're going to go see her."

Phila shook her head slightly as she looked up from her work. "Sorry Megumi, I can only make the spell strong enough to take the caster. But I'm sure I'll meet you there soon if you're going to see Clera, she's one of the deans at the Rovengrad College. I assume you'll be wanting to talk to her about her map of the outer sphere?"

Grey ears flopped around as Megumi nodded enthusiastically. "We're hoping she can help me find my home."

The sound of splashing water heralded Alethea stepping onto dry land, standing by the horse as she patiently waited for Phila to finish her work. "Megumi," She called out as she rummaged through the saddle bags, staring up at the sky. The morning sun was shining spottily through the thin grey blanket of clouds that stretched across the horizon. "It might rain later, put this on." She said, tossing a leather coat that was comically oversized for the small girl.

Phila giggled slightly as she watched Megumi climb into the coat, standing as she finished the spell circle, a faint blue glow lighting up around her. "I suppose this is it, I, I hope you will come find me in Rovengrad Miss Alethea. I'll be sure to tell all my colleagues what you did for me."

Megumi wave goodbye, her arm lost in the oversized sleeve. "Bye Miss Phila!"

Phila gave her a small wave in return before she vanished in a flash of light and Alethea sighed, turning to mount the horse. "Alright kid, let's go."

Megumi looked over at Alethea, floating up to sit behind her. "I'm sorry I got mad at you Miss Alethea." She murmured as she gripped the wet leather around her waist.

"I'm sorry I upset you kid." Alethea replied as the horse took off beneath them as a trot, speeding to a gallop once they were on the main road. "I didn't mean to."

"I know," Megumi nodded, watching the pastoral landscape go by, the faint sun shining on the rows of farmland that stretched out around them, the ground beneath them slipping by as Semío stretched his legs and his hooves drummed out a steady rhythm. "Thank you for saving Miss Phila. I think you're more of a hero than you think you are."

Alethea didn't reply to that, just focusing her eyes on the road ahead. She'd get the kid to Rovengrad and hopefully be one step closer to getting the kid home. She furrowed her eyebrows as faint sounds of a child's song flitted into her mind, Megumi tightening her grip as fear gripped the girl. Golden eyes scanned the horizon, lighting on a loom black figure far in the distance standing in the road ahead of them. The song sent a skittering unease down Alethea's spine, every keenly honed instinct telling her to run away.

"It's her!" Megumi shouted, burying her head into Alethea's back eyes clamped shut as the strange song washed over them, Semío braying in alarm as Alethea jerked the horse to the side. Boosted by fear the horse leapt over the low stone fence that marked the road boundary and raced along the countryside. Alethea watched as the towering figure began to sprint in their direction, hood flapping back to reveal a single cyclopean eye. With her enhanced vision Alethea could make out the features of that hateful face even if she would rather that she couldn't, pure rage etched into every facet of the monstrous woman's countenance as she gave a futile chase. Fueled by an undying hatred she might be, Semío had four legs to her two and soon Alethea watched her form receded into the horizon, a single bellow of impotent rage echoing after them.

"Okay kid, she can't catch up to us." Alethea said, reaching back to pat Megumi on the head as made a mental note to ride through the night, the more distance they put between that woman the better and the more they kept moving the harder it would be for their purser to planeswalk on top of them. Her hands tightened around the reins as she filed the thought away, with the hate curse on Megumi it was going to happen sooner than later. "Megumi, you said she follows you everywhere right?"

"Y-yeah." The girl sniffed looking around warily. "She's been following me across the planes for ages."

"How good is your planeswalking, how fast can you do it?" Alethea asked, her mind already drafting emergency plans.

"I, it's not good." Megumi admitted. "I can't aim myself when I travel, I just sort of fall through the," Her face scrunched up as she searched for the term. "Big black void thing and land in a new place. Though I do it fast, it only takes a couple seconds for me walk away."

"Right," Alethea said, her wings flaring to life as she reached up and plucked one of the luminous feathers. Guiding Semío with her knees she turned around and grabbed the girl's arm, wrapping the feather around Megumi's wrist, the feather glowing brightly before merging with her skin and fading away. "This is a blessing, so that if we get split up, I'll be able to find you. If we get attacked again, I want you to run away, I'll come and find you I promise."

Megumi rubbed the place where the feather had been as Alethea's wings faded away. "Okay Miss Alethea, I promise."

They lapsed into silence as Semío charge onwards to Rovengrad, Alethea hoped it would be towards one more step in getting Megumi home. But as the sound of hooves beneath her pounded in time with her heart she knew that as long as that monster was chasing them the only thing she was heading towards was death. One way or another, people were going to die, and she had a sinking feeling it was going to be her fault.


	5. Chapter 5

The campfire crackled as a new log was thrown on to it, burning bright in the night as the smell of roasting meat wafted gently from it. Megumi sat next to it watching the skinned deer leg turn slowly as Alethea cooked the meal, a metal skillet sitting in the embers roasting some mushrooms and potatoes that the huntress had scrounged. Warming next to the fire was loaf of trail bread. It had been a long day of riding since they'd left the village and escaped Grii, Alethea pushing Semío to the horse's limits. Even now the steed was siting on the ground not far from the fire, eyes closed as rested, tail flicking occasionally to keep way flies. Her stomach growled as she caught the scent of the herbs Althea had packed into the leg. They'd only been able to stop for food a couple time while they let Semío catch his breath and feed the poor animal some water before Alethea would push the poor animal onwards. Megumi figured she wanted to get to the city as fast as possible and put as much distance between them and the monster lady as possible. She couldn't really argue with that.

"That smells really good." Megumi said as she tucked her knees under her chin. "You must cook a lot."

Alethea chuckled, throwing a bit of salt over the meat. "I spend a lot of time traveling in the wilderness alone, if I don't cook, I don't eat. And if you want to get strong, you need to eat a lot."

"I didn't know angels had to eat." Megumi replied as Alethea grabbed a piece of the bread and took a bite.

"Know many angels do you kid?" Alethea chuckled, swallowing as she tore off a chunk and handed it to the girl. "I don't know about natural angels like from other planes but last time I check I still need to eat drink and sleep like everyone else, I just need to do it less."

Megumi nodded along as she chewed her bread. "So, why do you hide your wings all the time? Don't you want people to know you're an angel?"

"Not really, too many complications." Alethea shrugged. "Most planes have this sort of, hero complex about angels. If I run around wings and all people expect me to solve all their problems, while doing it for free." A frown crossed her at the thought as Alethea picked up a fork and flipped the vegetables in the skillet.

"But, don't you want to help people?" Megumi asked as the older woman turned to rummage through a sack at her side, drawing out a herb pouch that she sprinkled over the roasting vegetables.

"I'm not not going to help people, but for the mostly I just want to do my work and get paid for it. Which is also part of it, common folk act more naturally around me when they think I've just got strange eyes. Makes investigations easier." She said, giving Megumi a shrug. "I couldn't begin to tell you how many times someone going missing was blamed on some monster when really they got murdered and the killer blamed it on the monsters to cover for them."

Megumi frowned a little, staring at the bread in her hands for a few seconds. "Why do people hurt each other Miss Alethea? I don't understand it; Mommy says that if people helped each other more there wouldn't be so much badness in the world." She sniffed a little, wiping away an errant tear. "Daddy says some people are just assholes."

Alethea just sighed sadly and looked up from her cooking with a small shake of her head. "He's not wrong. There's a lot of reasons kid, sometimes people get mad over things that they should. Sometimes they're too proud and would rather make the other person go away than admit they were wrong. And some people are just born cruel." She scooted over to Megumi and wrapped an arm around the young moonfolk, giving her a small hug. "What's important is that you do your best to not be like that, everyone has a choice and while other people might make bad ones as long as you make the right one that's what matters."

"I don't think I like fighting very much." Megumi said as she snuggled closer, frowning as she squirmed.

Alethea raised an eyebrow as she watched Megumi wriggle around. "Ahh, you okay their kid?"

"Can't get comfortable." Megumi replied, finally settling on resting her head on Alethea's thighs. "You're not a soft as Mommy, and your armor keeps poking me."

Alethea just stroked Megumi's hair as she watched the meat. "Fair enough," She said, relaxing a little as she yawned. "I don't think I'm anyone's idea of motherly."

"Miss Alethea?" Megumi said softly as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being petted. "What's your family like?"

"Well, I don't really remember." Alethea admitted as she stared into the flames. "When I was a little girl, nout much younger than you I was sold to a hunters lodge. I guess my parents were pretty poor and figured I'd have a better life as a hunter, or maybe they just didn't want another mouth to feed."

Megumi turned in her lap to look up at her, eyes wide in shock. "That's horrible!" She exclaimed, hands covering her mouth as she stared up at Alethea. "You must really miss your family."

"I don't mind; I've had years to come to terms with it. What little I recall about them life was hard for us, I don't even know if they're still alive and I don't really care. Way I see it what ever their reasons were, they stopped being my family the moment they sold me." She shrugged, looking away slightly, a touch of long buried regret surfacing before she shook it away.

Megumi felt her eyes water as she turned and wrapped her arms around Alethea's middle, face pressed tight to her abdomen. "It's okay, I'll be your family. And when we get home Mommy and Daddy will be your family too! Daddy will like you anyway, you're pretty."

Alethea looked down at the tiny grey bundle trying it's best to squeeze the life out of her, her face blushing little as she felt her eyes water despite herself. Gingerly she wrapped Megumi up in a small hug. "Thanks kid."

For a long moment the sat like that, cuddled up against each other as the fire warmed them, the occasional sizzle of hot fat and juices from the roast dripping into the hot embers below. Eventually they separated when Megumi felt her stomach growl again, eyeing the roast hungrily as Alethea checked it and quickly set to work carving it up. The pair finished the meal quickly, Alethea setting up their solitary bed roll for Megumi who quickly curled up inside it.

"Umm, Miss Alethea?" Megumi asked as she got comfortable, buried up to her chin in the thick padding of the bed roll. "Where will you sleep?" She tilted her head in confusion as Alethea cleaned up the last traces of their meal, packing everything away for the morning.

Alethea walked over to the dwindling fire tossing the scraps in before taking up a kneeling position and placing her sword over her thighs. "I'll be on watch, just in case. Get some sleep, I'll wake you in the morning." She said, giving Megumi a reassuring look.

"Okay, night Miss Alethea." Megumi said as she closed her eyes and yawned, wriggling around a bit before settling down.

Alethea just nodded, running through her nightly check, tallying her alchemical supplies and collection of bombs, potions, elixirs and powders. Satisfied she inspected her swords, testing the edge on them and oiling the blades until she was certain they were properly protected.

She gently ran her fingertips along the flat of the blades, staring at her reflection in the cold steel, the dim reflection of her eyes staring back at her. Her finger lingered as she traced around her eyes, sighing softly as she put the blade down. Alethea turned her head slightly, watching as Megumi's chest slowly rose and fell, a look of peace on the girl's face. "How the hell don't you have nightmares." She muttered to herself as she shook her head, smiling as she reached over and gave the girl's hair a stroke.

Pulling away from the sleeping child Alethea bowed her head and let herself slip into a meditative trance. Time slipped away from Alethea, the world turning around her as she focused on the sounds of the wild, every scuttling animal and rustle of trees in the wind briefly registering before being discarded until the dawn greeted her. As the birds greeted the dawn she rose to her feet, taking a moment to stretch her body, feeling refreshed as the early morning sun washed over her. Alethea scanned the horizon as she stretched before letting her divinity manifest, the golden wings burning bright, the light waking Megumi as she groaned. Alethea rolled her eyes as she took off, shooting upwards into the air, scanning the land around them with her keen vision. She hung there in the sky, wings extended as she hovered, ponytail gently playing the breeze. Far off in the distance she watched a lone figure materialize onto the plane about half an hour away as it began to sprint towards them.

Alethea's hands curled into fists as she hung there, making no attempt to hide herself from view, her eyes studying the way the cyclopes moved, the powerful strides that carried her over the land. Of particular note was how the wild life reacted, from her vantage point Alethea watched as every animal capable of swift movement began to flee from the woman in a wide radius, running not just out of normal alarm but bind panic as she saw a herd of deer simply scatter to the four winds. However, what truly caught her attention was how the animals closest to the woman simply froze, unmoving until the cyclops past. As Alethea swiftly descended, she filed that bit of information away, shaking Megumi awake. "Get up, we have to go." She commanded, helping Megumi scramble out of the bedroll before hastily packing it away.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Megumi asked, all trace of sleep evaporating as fear kicked in, floating up onto Semío as Alethea spurred the horse awake.

Alethea didn't bother with a reply, the look on her face answer enough as she mounted her steed and left their campsite behind. Megumi clutched tight to her as Alethea's wings faded away, looking around cautiously. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Grii appear in the distance maybe 100 meters away in front of them, her tormentor charging out of the swirling dust kicked up by her arrival, heralded by the disembodied screams of lost souls. A black poncho was wrapped around her, billowing around the woman as she sprinted towards them to reveal the one of her arms was in fact a grisly prosthetic of metal, the fingers fashioned into cruel talons. Pale skin rippled with thick muscle beneath a short sleeved tight tunic, the fabric patched together roughly and drawn tight across her chest.

Again, Alethea pulled sharply on the reins, Semío charging diagonally away from Grii, a shout of frustrated rage bellowing towards them the cyclops watched them ride around her, screams swirling about her as she disappeared. A few seconds later she reappeared, behind them this time even further away, only to walk away again. Megumi held tight to Alethea as she skillfully maneuvered them away from Grii time and time again, the cyclops trying and failing to walk on top of them again and again. Between the few seconds it took for her to manifest, the speed Semío was moving and Alethea's horsemanship the hunter could only help but watch her quarry slip the net time and time again.

Alethea watched the cyclops disappear for the heavens knew how many times, she'd been too focused on evasion to keep track. Her heart raced as she scanned for the tell-tale signs of her arrival, taking in the planes around them. She let out a shaky breath as no icy chill appeared, a faint feeling of relief cautiously blooming inside her as she turned back to Megumi. "Guess she gave up?" She said, flashing a small smile.

Megumi grinned as she looked up at Alethea. "Yeah," The young girl replied with a nervous laugh.

Alethea turned around in shock, eyes darting up as the sounds of screams reached her, disbelief on her face as Grii manifested in the air roughly 100 meters above and ahead of them. "Oh you fucker!" She hissed over the sounds of screams as Grii hurtled herself out of the sky towards them. Desperately Alethea tried to evade watching as Grii roared, a wave of fear washing over them as she raised her prosthetic arm. Megumi screamed as she watched the metal hand shoot from Grii's arm, a thick chain trailing behind it as it impaled itself into Semío's skull, killing the horse instantly.

Megumi didn't stop screaming as Alethea grabbed her and leapt from the horse, rolling to the ground as she watched Grii land with a loud thump. "You can't escape me forever you rat." The cyclops grunted as she stood, clawed hand retracting back into her arm with a clicking sound. It pulled free from the horse's skull with a sickening crunch, blood dripping from her hand as it clicked into place. Seemingly unhurt from her fall she walked forward, great sword slipping free from it's holster as she pointed the gore soaked talon at Alethea. Her single eye burned with hate as it stared into Alethea's golden iris. "You will not deny me." She growled, charging forward as Megumi screamed.

Alethea pushed Megumi behind her, heart pounding in her chest as she felt the fear magic pour into her mind like a deluge, filling every crack. Grii roared as she felt her magic assault her victim, tearing into the sword woman's soul, crushing the mind of the runt's newest hapless protector.

She had barely finished her first step when she realized her mistake as she felt her magic be rebuffed, colliding with the immovable shard of divinity fused with the human's soul. Golden wings exploding into life around her as the woman kicked herself to her feet and rushed her.

Grii's eyes widened in alarm as brought her blade down, the angel transitioning into a dive roll behind her. "What!" She roared in indignation as spun around, darting away as the woman tried to sweep her legs. "How are you resisting!"

"Be careful Miss Alethea!" Megumi shouted as she floated to relative safety, watching the two women fight.

Alethea didn't bother with a reply as she leapt to her feet, spinning away as Grii's great sword cut through the air where she had been, drawing her sword as her other hand went to her belt. As Grii charge forward again Alethea dived backwards, Grii's sword slashing a hairs breath from her neck, her free hand tossing a handful of clay balls at Grii who swatted them away with her sword.

A loud crack and flash of blinding light filled the space between them as Grii screamed in pain and rage, her metal hand cradling her eye as she stumbled backwards. Megumi watched as Alethea spun on the balls of her feet, spinning in a circle as she leapt at Grii who looked up in time to deflect the blow at the last moment with her great sword, hefting the weapon easily in one hand. The blow cut deep into her shoulder as she roared, her metal claw lashing out at Alethea who rocked backwards, wrenching her blade across the cyclopes collar bone and rolled backwards.

As she kicked to her feet she watched in disbelief as the cyclops charged her, if she noted the flesh wound it certainly didn't slow the raging monster down as she swing her blade down. Alethea desperately parried the blow, fingers tingling as the force of the blow radiated down her arms. Grii grinned savagely as her struck out with her metal arm, back handing Alethea who failed to roll away in time, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are," She grunted, as she lunged after the angel, grunting in frustration as Alethea rolled to the side. "I will not be denie-" She began before she screamed, toppling to the ground as Alethea's foot lashed out and connected with the side of her knee, breaking it with a visceral crackling sound.

She howled as she watched Alethea rolling out of her reach. "You talk too much." Alethea said, gasping for air as watched Grii force herself to her feet only for her knee to buckle beneath her, burring her great sword in the dirt next to her for support.

Alethea's hands shook as she stared into Grii's eye, the cyclops staring with such intense hate at the angel as if she were trying to will her to die through hate alone. Alethea carefully circled the fallen warrior, blade held up to her eyes and leveled at the cyclops, the tip shaking ever so slightly before she darted forwards, blade flashing in the light of her wings as she brought it down. Grii moved, dropping to the ground as her metal hand reached out to grab the longsword. As Alethea's eyes widened in shock Grii's free hand shot out to wrap around the angel's head before using her prestigious strength to slam her head into the flat of the great sword's blade with a deafening thud. Alethea felt her sword get wrenched from her grip as the cyclops rolled on top of her, pressing her face into the dirt with her metal hand, the other wrapping around her neck.

"Miss Alethea! No!" She dimly heard, as Grii laughed, crushing her throat in her grip.

A deep mocking laugh rolled from the larger woman's throat, as her hand squeezed tight, cutting off any air. "Here I thought you were going to be a challenge. I was expecting more out of an ang-" She began to mock only to scream in pain again as Alethea's hands reached being her, wrapping around the attacker's head and dug her thumbs into the cyclops' eye.

Grii screamed, tightening her grip, the skin around Alethea's neck going red and purple as blood vessels burst, her metal hand flying up to remove Alethea's as she thrashed. Her howls of pain continued as she desperately tried to pull Alethea's hands away, wrenching her head back and forth as she felt the thumbs dig into the sides of her socket and pull, violently. She felt as if her skull was going to be ripped in half as Alethea's wings flared, sending them both flying back on her back, the sudden impact enough to lessen her death grip on angel's neck. One of Althea's hands dropped her Grii's face to pry her neck free before she released her grip in Grii's face and threw herself free.

"You don't fight like an angel." Grii spat as she rolled to the side, her single blood shot eye tracking Alethea as the angel gasped for breath. "I'll kill you!" She roared; her vision fuzzy as she watched the blur of light get to her feet.

Alethea just looked at Grii, her breaths coming in spurts, wet and ragged as flecks of blood spurted form her mouth. "Like I said," Alethea whispered hoarsely as she strode over to Grii, kicking aside the ill aimed swipe with her metal talons. "You talk too much."

Grii barely had time to articulate a truly witty roar of anger before Alethea's boot connected with her face, sending her sprawling backwards into the dirt. She was faintly aware of the sound of metal scrapping against dirt as Alethea retrieved her sword. Megumi watched with bated breath as Alethea stalked back over to Grii, flipped her sword around a few times in her hands before plunging the blade down, striking only dirt as Grii vanished in a burst of icy wind and screams.

"You, you did it!" Megumi cried rushing over to Alethea as the angel dropped her knees, wings disappearing as she leaned onto her sword for balance, blood dripping from her mouth. "I can't believe it; I've never seen anyone brave enough to fight her!"

Alethea shuddered, tears falling from her face as she felt Megumi wrap her up in a hug. The little girl looked at her ecstatically before pulling away making a face. "Ewww, what's that smell."

"I peed myself." Alethea whispered as she stood shakily, her neck blooming a dark bands color, ugly greens, deep purples and reds paining themselves over her skin. A thin trail of blood leaked from her ears and she swayed unsteadily, taking a few steps before vomiting violently.

"Miss Althea!" Megumi cried as she watched Althea drop and begin shaking, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Miss Althea!"


	6. Chapter 6

Vedhika whistled a merry tune as she wandered down the lane, her hands wringing the red sash around her stout midriff as she wiped away the sweat of another day's work in her forge, hand still cramping from hours of being trapped in a torch gauntlet. She craned her neck up to watch a sky skiff leisurely drift across the sky, a pair of atherborn hanging off the side as they held their arms out to feel the breeze, hollering as the skiff zipped overhead.

For a moment her eyes lingered on them, envious of their reckless dare-devilry as a flash of desire to be so bold washed over her, the feeling passing as she seemed to shrink in on herself. She knew she wasn't brave or bold enough to do anything like that, she was the kind of girl who panicked when she hit turbulence in a copter. She'd never be able to go fast like Depala, Vedhika swooned a little as she thought about her heroine, now there was a dwarf who knew how to be fearless.

She shook the thoughts away as she turned the corner and skipped up the steps to her door, pausing slightly as she heard crashing and slightly muffled cursing. Her heart hammered in her chest as she froze, thoughts of thieves and brigands ransacking her home flashed into her mind as she looked around hoping to see a Consulate security automaton or guard, but the street was empty. So she stood there, breaths coming fast and shallow as she stared at the door handle, rooted to the ground by her fears.

"Vedhika!" A deep feminine voice bellowed through the door, followed by a loud thud. "I know you're out there, get your short ass in here!"

Vedhika let out a sigh of relief as the terrifying voice roared at her, opening the door as she rushed inside. "Grii?" She called out as she entered her house, the door opening to a small hallway, light spilling from the living room doorway. "I didn't expect you back so soon!"

A scream burst it's way from her mouth as she took in the sight in front of her, Grii slumped onto the ground barely bracing herself on the coffee table. Blood poured from her right shoulder, a deep cut gushing blood down her front and over the floor, the cyclops's normally pale skin an even lighter shade than normal. Vedhika felt her stomach heave as she looked down at the unnatural angel of her friends' leg before looking up at her face, her hands clawing her sash as Grii's heavily bloodshot eye stared at her, twitching blindly as her head swiveled back and forth.

"Grii!" She shouted rushing forward, ripping the cloth from her waist as she stuffed it over the bloody wound. Grii just grunted, grabbing her arm roughly in her metal grip.

"Get, me, a, healer." She spat before shoving Vedhika away, sending her skittering to the door. Her thick chest heaved as she heard the dwarf leave, footsteps fading into the distance.

She was a creature of many hates, hate for her home, hate for the one who made her the creature she was today, hate for the people who stole her kill and destroyed her life's work. Hate for their perfect life and their happiness. She hated it all, and she was going to rip it all away from them. And that was she hated her own weakness the most, she'd killed men by the score and yet time and time again that brat had eluded her. For weeks now she'd been tracking the runt down, and every time some outside influence would intervene. Her quarry had this infuriating knack to accrue weak minded fools willing the throw their lives away for her.

But this time, this time was different. The thick wood of the coffee table splintered as she brought a fist down on it in rage. This time she'd managed to find someone that could hold her ground, that angel bitch with her perfect pretty face just begging for a fist, that cheating cunt who didn't have the decency to be like all the other angels whose wings she'd plucked. Grii hated that she'd allowed herself to get complacent, so confident in her fear magic that she'd let herself be surprised when it failed her.

A slow, rolling laugh rocked her chest, a cruel smile on her face, at least she managed to kill that annoying horse. She closed her eye and moved to prop herself up against the couch, her hand raised in the air as she mimicked the action of wrapping her hand around that skinny bitch's neck, savoring the memory of her neck being crushed in her grip.

She didn't know who exactly when she lost consciousness, but all she knew was that one moment she was remembering her fight with the bitch who broke her knee, the next she was being woken up by her dwarven lackey and a blue fuzz that she assumed to be a vedalkan. Groggily she watched as the blurry blue figure flickered, the sound of skittering coming to her as a trio of brass shapes suddenly appeared in her vision, swarming her. The doctor moved close, a silvering shape in its hand that it pressed to her good arm, a momentary prick and rush of cold through her veins hit her and began to wash away the pain.

Grii felt the automaton skitter over her broken knee, assembling a medical brace around the joint, feeling another probe deep into her shoulder with a fine thread and needle, while the third plunged tiny diodes into her eye just out of view. The pain was intense, even dulled by the pain killers the vedalkan doctor had given her, but she didn't make a sound. She had lived through worse and she'd rather die than let the stuck-up blue prick have the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

The doctor he clicked his tongue annoyingly, the shape shifting as it moved away from her, a white glow appearing in front of him. "You were correct in making haste, this one is highly damaged and in need to immediate intervention."

Vedhika paled as the doctor held up a gauntleted hand, a flickering image of Grii suspended in it next to an array of flickering signs and alerts. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I have begun to stabilize her condition and closed the severed artery," The vedlakan explained, indicating on the model as it zoomed in to show the procedures in sharp detail. "She has lost a lot of blood but with rest and nutrition will make a full recovery. I have also begun a protective brace around the knee, unfortunately the joint socket has been destroyed and is inoperable until it is corrected."

The doctor waved a hand, the image focusing on Grii's eye, breaking it down into numerous parts. A tiny web of capillaries and nerves shot through it, many ruptured and leaking blood into the surrounding tissue. "Of greater concern is her eye, at this stage traditional corrective procedures are insufficient, I have cauterized the ruptured capillaries but can do nothing for the nerve damage currently."

Grii groaned as Vedhika gasped in shock. "Surely there is something you can do? You can't leave her like this." The dwarf pleaded, eyes wide.

The vedalkan tilted it's head, lips pursed as it focused on something in the distance. "There is a preliminary medical technology being developed for mass use that was showcased at the previous inventers fair, using lifeworker techniques we can accelerate and enhance the healing of her body with aetheric reconstruction technology."

"Then we should do that!" Vedhika blurted out, shrinking back slightly. "Surly it's worth a try?"

"Miss Vedhika," He said in a dreary monotone. "You do understand the price of these repairs will be, substantial even for a woman of your means. Aether charged osteopathic healing is only just coming to commercial market following the removal of Consulate quotas, a simple prosthetic joint would be vastly more cost effective with only a 10% loss of joint function. To say nothing of the ocular tissue reconstruction which will be a far more delicate and labor intensive prospect."

Vedhika stood beside Grii who reached out to wrap her hand around the dwarf's, Vedhika's hand disappearing in that grip. She flinched slightly as Grii griped it painfully tight, but she'd seen what the cyclops would really do with those hands, this was a close to gentle as she got.

"Do it." Grii growled as the dwarf patted her fist and blinked away tears.

Vedhika nodded to the doctor, watching Grii as she glared at her in silent command, her heavily bloodshot eye twitching slightly as it tried to focus on her. "I don't care she's my friend," She felt the grip relax as her hand slipped free. "I'd do anything for her."

The doctor's eyes flicked between the two, calculations running back and forth before he nodded. "Very well Miss Vedhika, the operation will be conducted in three parts to allow for tissue reconstitution and prevent aether oversaturation. I assure you that your 'friend'," The word was said with the slightest inflection that hinted at doubt or disapproval. "Will be restored to full functionality within 6 weeks."

"What!" Grii roared, startling the doctor as Vedhika backed away. "No, I will not be confined here for over a month!"

"We-well Miss, raw ether is volatile and reacts energetically with organic tissue. If we exposed you to too much, you'd disintegrate. The operations have to be conducted two weeks apart to give yourself time to discharge the energy." His aloof demeanor twitched ever so slightly as he stared at the upset huntress.

Grii let out a frustrated yell, reaching to her shoulder and grabbing the servitor that was finishing sewing her wound closed, ripping it away as she crushed it in her grip. Its crumpled shell flying across the room to shatter on the far wall. "Fuck, how long will the prosthetic take." She seethed as the other servos quickly disengaged from her and skittered away.

"Well, it's just the one operation, an hour at most but you'll need at least three months of physiotherapy to regain the majority of your functionality, and you'll never be as agile on it as you were." The doctor shrugged, forming a steeple with his hands in front of him as he looked over at the broken servitor with a frown.

"And my eye?" Grii spat, her metal talons drumming holes into the wooden floor.

"Well, without reconstruction you're forced to rely on natural healing. As I earlier stated your nerves are damaged, the ruptured blood vessels were causing an over pressure that when combined with the impressive physical trauma has greatly impacted your vision. Without reconstruction your vision will not improve significantly." The vedalkan tensed as the floorboards beneath the cyclops's metal arm splintered.

Grii wrestled with herself for a few seconds before resigning herself. "Fine, do it." She growled as Vedhika sighed in relief. She hated being so confined to a single plane for so long, but she wasn't stupid, many things but she wasn't stupid.

She'd been cocky, spoilt by easy kills and weak foes, fallen prey to the same weakness she resented in the soft city folk who never had to try for anything in their lives. That current of self-loathing forced her recognize that this bitch Alethea was a foe she couldn't just throw herself at, Grii had let herself become dependent on fear for her kills and it had showed. A smart hunter adapted their tactics for their quarry, and her quarry had found another hunter to protect her.

One that had almost killed her.

Grii tasted bile at the thought, admitting defeat to the bitch felt wrong but she'd couldn't deny the truth when she was lying on the floor crippled. This hunt required nothing less than her best, it demanded patience, careful planning and a swift, violent execution. That thought was more pleasant for her, let the runt get attached to her new toy, it would make the despair all the sweeter when Grii ripped out the bitch's heart with her bare hands.

Vedhika watched Grii smile as the Vedalkan left silently, rubbing her aching hand softly. "I'm happy you're getting the operation, feel free to stay here as long as you want."

"Whatever half-pint," Grii said grumpily as the dwarf disrupted her fantasy, pushing herself up onto the couch as the furniture creaked under her bulk. "I'm going to go to sleep, get something ready to eat for when I wake up."

Vedhika sighed as Grii struggled to make herself comfortable, only just fitting on the three-person seater, taking up the whole space with her massive frame. For a second she admired the rippling physique of her friend, envy bitter in the back of her throat as she turned away. Grii was everything she wasn't, fearless and powerful, she didn't take no for an answer and no one would dare say no to her. But she was also lonely like she was, but too strong to admit it. Vedhika wasn't like her, no matter how much she wanted to be, but she could also take care of her, let her know that she had friend even if Grii would never admit to wanting or needing one.

As she left the room, diming the lights as she went, she heard Grii sigh and relax. "Half-pint," She heard Grii say softly, prompting her to turn around curiously. "I need a new sword."

"Of course, Grii, see you when you wake up." She said, gently shutting the door.

Grii chuckled to herself as the idiot closed the door, submerged the room in soothing darkness. The dwarf was a fool, normally Grii couldn't stand fools but this one was useful. Very useful, a maker of her favorite toys, her arm and an easy source of shelter. That and her seemingly bottomless devotion was why she kept coming back to this plane with its bright colors and irritatingly opinionated dolts. So long as the idiot was useful Grii would suffer her presence, and when she was no longer useful…well Grii wasn't so sure. Normally she'd just kill her off, like everything else that didn't serve to further her goals. But this one felt, different, she didn't care for the twerp at all. But her hate for her was slightly less that hate she felt for the rest of the multiverse.

And as the doctor's drugs carried her off to sleep Grii told herself that it was only because she was useful, that's all it was.

* * *

Big thanks to everyone who reads this, didn't plan on getting caught up in this and co-opting Bace's characters like this. If you enjoy it, please show it with your favourites and maybe leave a review! Feedback helps give me fuel to keep writing and I like to know what people think about what I'm doing.

Much love, a guy who writes too much.


	7. Chapter 7

Megumi watched in horror as Althea finally went still, her body caked in the dust that she'd kicked up in her fits, only the rise and fall of her chest indicating she still lived.

"Wake up Miss Alethea." Megumi pleaded, giving her a slight shake. "Please wake up." But the woman just lay there, her eyes closed as Megumi shoved her a bit harder. "We have to go, please wake up."

Another shudder shook her as Megumi looked around, her stomach twitched as she saw the corpse of the horse, blood still flowing from its caved in skull. Wrenching her eyes away she looked around desperately for help but there were no travelers anywhere to be seen at this hour of the morning, the sun still dawning. With a pained expression she turned back to Alethea, a small pool of blood forming around the woman's head as it leaked from her ears.

Megumi sat next to the unconscious woman and cradled her head in her knees, it was too much for the young girl, the constant pressure, the feeling of never being safe for more than a moment. She'd felt a fleeting moment of hope when for the first time she'd seen the horrible lady be forced to retreat, Megumi didn't have to words to describe the joy she'd felt in that moment, the fleeting promise of safety Alethea had dangled in front of her.

But like everything else that happened to her it appeared it was too good to be true; the monster lady was gone, and Megumi was terrified she'd be back any moment to finish the job. She looked around her, tearful eyes scanning the plains as she picked up one of Alethea's hands and squeezed the leather-bound palm tightly. "I need you, please get up please." She sobbed, pressing the hand close and feeling its warmth.

She sniffed as she forced herself to stand up and turn away. She couldn't just stay here, she needed to go find help, there had to be someone else around here, Alethea said this road headed to the big city so surly there had to be people around. Wiping away tears she floated up into the sky, spinning every which way as she looked for signs of other travelers on the road, a small panic rising as she failed to find anyone, the empty road stretching off into the distance around them.

Dejected she looked down at Alethea, her mind racing for ideas. She couldn't leave to find help, but she didn't know what to do, she was a kid she didn't know anything about taking of people. Megumi curled her knees up into herself as she wracked her mind for anything, trying to imagine what Mommy or Daddy would do. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, landing next to the dead horse as she sorted through its saddlebags for a blanket.

Megumi waddled over to Alethea, throwing the blanket over her before running back to the horse and a few struggling moments later undid the buckles around the bed roll, stuffing it under the woman's head like a pillow. Megumi chewed her lip as she furrowed her brow, eyes looking into the distance as she puzzled out her next steps, retrieving the water canteens and food from the saddle bags. As she was digging around, she came across a collection of strange vials, six in total, slender things that fit in the palm of her hand, the clear liquid glowing a soft purple light. Her eyes lit up as she bolted upright, recognizing the vials as potions, marveling at the incandescent liquid for a moment as she felt the gentle warmth radiating from the vial.

These were healing potions! Megumi grinned ear to ear as she thrust her hands into the air in victory, letting out an ecstatic yell. Mommy used them sometimes after a big match if she got hurt, surely, they could help Alethea!

Grasping as many of the vials as she could Megumi rushed over to Alethea. "Sorry Miss Alethea, I don't really know what I'm doing." Megumi spoke as she put the items down next the prone form of the woman hastily, kneeling next to her as she struggled with the cork. "I hopf thiff hepfs." She mumbled around the cork as she bit down, yanking it out with her teeth, the cork getting stuck on her tiny fangs.

Megumi fumbled for a bit as she worked the cork off her teeth, throwing the dumb object away before she tilted Alethea's head up slightly and feed her the potion.

With bated breath she waited, counting the seconds as she watched the purple light softly begin to shine around Alethea's head, a thin spider web illuminating a mess of fracture lines across her skull before they receded. Slowly her eyes flickered open before a pulse of a golden light engulfed her, lifting her up gently as her wings burned to life, her back arching slightly as she gasped for air, a glorious corona of light shining around her that forced Megumi to shield her eyes.

A few seconds later the light faded, leaving a heavily panting Alethea who was now sitting upright shivering. She stared into the distance as Megumi let out a cry of joy and engulfed her in a tackling hug.

"Miss Alethea you're okay!" She said, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman's chest. "The potion worked."

Alethea blinked a few times as she seemed to put herself back together as her angelic nature retreated, looking down at Megumi slowly, patting her on the head absentmindedly as she reached for the empty vial. "Kid, you know I keep poison in my bags, right?"

"What!?" Megumi asked as she looked up from her embrace, confusion on her face as Alethea tapped a weird squiggly icon written on the cork of a similar vial. "But why would you keep them in the same bottles? That's dumb!"

Alethea sighed as she riffled through the vials, picking one out and drinking it in a single long draw, the soft glow traveling down her chest slowly before fading. "Yeah, but I can see magic and they're labeled." She gasped slightly, collecting the rest of the vials.

Megumi frowned as Alethea showed her the corks, the weird squiggles illegible to her. "I can't read that." She squeezed a little tighter. "Well I'm happy I didn't poison you by accident."

"Me too. Thanks, kid." Alethea rolled to her feet, patting Megumi on the head as she freed herself from the death grip the girl was giving her. "I'm going to have to teach you Hunter shorthand if we're going to travel, last thing I want is for you to feed me Horror essence by mistake." She groaned slightly as she looked around.

"So, what was that light show all about?" Megumi asked as she watched Alethea wander over to the saddle bags and remove them from the horse, repacking the gear.

"Potion overcharged my healing; I wasn't in any danger of dying." She grunted as she pulled a bag of trail rations from the stash, tearing into it. "Probably would've woken up later tonight if the wolves didn't eat me."

"Oh." Megumi said, looking around for a moment as if she expected to see wolves materialize on the plains around them. "So you heal fast?" She asked, taking a seat as she watched Alethea quickly inspect herself.

"Yeah, one of the boons of being divine, I heal perfectly and faster than most people. It's not like I can regenerate like a hydra though, just means getting stabbed in the gut only puts me out for a day or two rather than a whole month. Doesn't help in a fight either, but short of losing a limb or being outright killed I'll keep kicking. Eventually, magic can mess me up, but it takes really nasty stuff to do that." Alethea replied as she took a sniff of herself and a scowled, stripping away her belt and pants before grabbing a canteen and drenching herself. "I hate fear magic." She grumbled more to herself as she cleaned up.

"So, do you think she'll be back?" Megumi asked as Alethea shook the excess water away. "I've never seen her get hurt before, how did you do it?"

"Fight her?" Alethea replied shimmying as she threaded her belt back through her pants. "Fear magic is less effective on me; it targets the mind and soul and my soul has a big fuck off shard of magic in it. Don't get wrong, I was on edge the entire time but it's nothing I haven't seen before. If someone wants to mess with my soul though, they have to fight the shard first and that thing packs a heck of a punch." She sighed a little as she stowed the empty canteen and threw the saddle bags over her shoulder. "I don't know how long she'll be gone for; we'd best get moving."

Megumi nodded as she fell in step with Alethea, wandering down the road with a happy smile, maybe things were starting to look up for her. Maybe she'd be able to go home one day, but for now she was safe and that was enough.

"Miss Alethea," She asked as a thought occurred to her looking up at the taller woman. "I tried to find help, but I couldn't see anyone. Isn't Rovengrad a big city?"

"It is, in fact it's probably the biggest on this plane I know off." Alethea replied seemingly unperturbed by the weight of the heavy bags. "But from what I understand of it there's been a big war going on. We're currently on the southern half of the continent, they are or were a collection of independent kingdoms. Big web of politics I try to keep out of whenever I come here, last I heard though the biggest kingdom Folthica had absorbed the rest to gather enough power to repel the invaders from the north."

Megumi frowned a little. "That's sad, why are they fighting?"

Alethea shrugged, a far off look in her eyes. "Why does any country go to war, to claim land and spread influence. The north is this massive united empire, goes by the name of Sevaraxis. They're big on law and order, ruled by worst kind of Demons, the ones you can work with. The southern kingdoms by comparison are a nest of corrupt vipers that happen to also house religious orders of Angels." At the mention of angels Alethea spat on the ground in disgust. "Who are all the most self-righteous group of bitches you'll ever meet, their 'religious' orders are often little more than private fan clubs, so they be praised for how 'pure' and 'virtuous' they are by their cliques."

"So, is that why we haven't seen anyone? There all hiding from the war?" Megumi said thoughtfully as she skirted around Alethea's reaction.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, last I heard about the progress the north was losing badly and Rovengrad, while a free city and technically neutral, is next in the sights as the front pushes closer. We're on the northern side of the city but ahead of their army, the South have probably pulled back to Rovengrad." Alethea squinted as something clicked for her, gears turning in her head as she cursed under her breath.

"Are we going to be alright? Megumi asked as Alethea looked around, her eyes scanning the horizion.

Alethea didn't answer right away, keenly searching for something before she found it off to her right, many miles in the distance. A swarming cloud of ravens far off in the distance that to another would appear as a tiny black spec easily overlooked. "There was a battle not too far from here recently, aside from demon worship Sevarxis also boasts a large corp of necromancers. Which means ghouls won't be far behind them. If we're lucky they'll still be gorging themselves on the dead when we set up camp tonight."

Megumi didn't bother to ask what would happen if they were unlucky as Alethea gripped her sword tight, their paces quickening.

* * *

The rolling hills, verdant green under the shining sun once again had their idyllic peace disturbed by boots not of this plane. A vampire dressed in a flamboyant coat and a soritami with blackened hands, the vampire staggering slightly as they held up a hand as if the rip the sun from the sky. His face briefly contorted into a visage of pain as he adjusted to the relentless assault by the light, standing straight again as he gritted his teeth. The soritami gave him a quick squeeze of the hand before they floated into the sky as the vampire knelt to the ground, tracing his hands over the grass lightly, nostrils flaring. The moonfolk drifted back down after a quick look around.

"Kuro doesn't see any sign of her, but there's a headless griffon not far from here. We're not far from where the seer saw her." She said as the vampire stood slowly. "Wren?"

"Then let's go get our daughter back." Wren replied, a note of tired desperation hanging over their words, turning slightly as the felt a soft hand slip into theirs, a gentle kiss placed on their cheek.

"Kuro agrees." She leaned in close, giving her partner a reassuring squeeze as Kuro gave the vampire a resolute nod.

They set off together, the descending into the plunging valley as Wren stopped to pick up the scent of old blood from the Griffon. Their eyes darted across the ground, kneeling slightly as they saw something that made them curse. "Damn, that woman the seer saw had a horse. They're probably miles away now Kuro," They sniffed the air again, gagging slightly. "At least I can follow the Griffon head, whatever she treated it with reeks."

The moonfolk sniffed the air experimentally. "Kuro doesn't smell anything?"

"Be glad you can't love." The vampire shivered as they stood, kicking the dirt a little. "But there's no way we can catch up to them on foot," Wren said, halting as their eyes widened, turning slightly back to the headless griffon in the distance. The wings were broken but the legs looked good to their eyes.

Kuro followed her love's gaze, a lightbulb going off behind her eyes. "Are you thinking what Kuro is thinking?"

The only reply she received was a toothy grin as Wren grabbed her by the hand and they took off running towards the Caracas.

The sweet sickly smell of death hung over it, a miasma of flies hung around the open orifices even as a flock of carrion birds scattered at there advance. Kuro slowed down as Wren let go, the vampire stepping aside to let her work. The moonfolk approached the corpse of the great beast, it's body was remarkably intact as she closed her eyes and laid her black hands on it's hide. The feeling of its feathers soft to her touch as flashes of memory leapt out at her.

They were soaring, driven from food, they were hungry, too much prey soured by sickness. Mating season was here, needed to kill, attract mate with food. The challenger had hurt them, limb no longer moved, they felt tired. They were falling vision dimming, blackness then nothing.

Kuro lurched backwards as she felt the bulk beneath her hands shift and rise, falling backwards into Wrens arms as a bout of vertigo took her. The headless mass shifted towards them, kneeling slightly as they took up a seat just behind the shoulder blades where the wings extended. From this position Wren could see the left wing was beyond functioning, dragging on the ground as the undead creature gave a shuddering lurch and set off, guided by Kuro's silent instruction.

They worked in tandem, Kuro spurring their morbid mount onwards as Wren focused on trailing the pungent scent of the alchemical preservative the woman had used. Wren had ridden many things in their time, but the experience of being tossed around on the back of the Griffon was one of their least comfortable ones. The lack of proper saddle and the only suitable handholds being the creature's wings made it a challenge to stay on, let alone focus on staying mounted while tracking a week-old old scent by nose alone while being on top of a rotting galloping carcass to boot. But this task was important, this was about finding their baby girl, Megumi and Kuro were counting on them. And as Kuro's hands wrapped around their waist tightly, the moonfolk pressed up against them with her eyes closed in concentration they knew they could do it.

Eventually after a day of riding the trail lead them to a village, the Griffon coming to halt as it came into view, Kuro panting slightly as she clung to Wren, shaking slightly from the exertion of spending so much of herself in one day. "Kuro, is, tired." She said slowly, taking deep breaths that stung slightly as Wren dismounted and helped her down, their own body tried by the grueling ride but buoyed by supernatural stamina.

Wren winced slightly as they moved, their groin and thighs burning uncomfortably from the exercise. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling but infinitely less pleasurable, they spared a moment of sympathy for their partner who opted to float along behind them than walk. "Kuro stay here while I head down to the village. The scent heads that way." They said, giving the tired necromancer a small kiss as she nodded, the undead beast collapsing into a kneeling position as Kuro released her concentration and bade it to sit.

"Be safe, Kuro will wait here." She replied, laying against the soft feathers of the griffon, eyes fluttering slightly. "Kuro is also hungry."

Wren just nodded as they helped Kuro get comfortable before leaving, setting off towards to village. As they hit the dirt road and the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon and taking it's suffocating light with it, they felt a tension drain from them. The light didn't harm their bloodline, but they tolerated it like a human would tolerate an overly hot bath, livable but uncomfortable. But what caught their notice after that was how somber the peasants working the field were, their silent judgmental gaze stirring uncomfortable memories of backwater villages back home.

As they waked toward the village entrance, watching as the peasants returning from work gave them a wide berth with suspicious glares, whispering to each other as they pointed at them, Wren was glad to have left Kuro behind. For all her charms they knew what people like this were likely to do, and their beloved's appearance was just as unsettling as their own could be.

As they walked, they couldn't help but over hear the hushed conversations.

"Well he's a handsome one, wonder what brings a lord round here?"

"He's so pale, see those ears? Not human I tells ya."

"See those peepers, same as the girl wot was here last week. Got those evil eyes I say."

At the last sentence Wren perked up, eye widening instinctively. Megumi had been here, and if these townsfolk were so judgmental of them, they could only worry at the reception their baby girl had received. They only hoped they woman the elf had seen had taken pity on their girl and was looking out for her.

Cautiously they approached the village entrance the pair of guards, already gripping their spears tensely jumped up at Wren's appearance, leveling sharp points at them. They halted three paces from the pair, feeling the flickering of the brazier's fire they stood either side of. Flanking the road entrance to the village a barricade of sharpened wooden stakes bristled, a small shack provided a measure of shelter to the watchmen. "W-what manner of creature are you?" One of them stuttered as Wren slowly raised their hands in front of them, elbows in to keep their coat closed.

"A friend sir." They replied slowly, giving the pair of guards a smile as the peasants around them cautiously backed away.

"Dawn save us," The guard replied as his partner stumbled backwards in shock, slipping on a patch of mud. "Vampire!"

Wren's eyes went wide, a curse slipping from their lips at their carelessness as the scared guard lunged forward. They were too used to the acceptance of other planes, living freely it had slipped there mind just how the uneducated perceived them. The crowd was already screaming bloody murder as they scattered, Wren smoothly sidestepping the poorly aimed strike their fist crunching into the hapless man's temple, laying him out cold.

For a second they debated what to do as the chaos unfolded around them, tempted to retreat to Kuro and regroup. But they knew deep down, Megumi had been here and this could be their only chance to find the answers they needed. So, Wren turned to face the village, the other guard having found his feet and moving to pick up his spear. Wren moved like a blur, though the man was a few paces away the crossed it like quicksilver grabbing the man's head as he stood and rammed their knee into poor man's face.

A spray of blood washing over their knee as the man's nose exploded and he dropped, the sweet smell of blood stirring their bloodlust deep inside. They shoved that bestial compulsion back into its place as they continued moving, running into the village as the sounds of panic spread. Pausing slightly they sniffed the air, turning and sprinting towards the village Inn, hastily slipping inside.

Their eyes quickly scanned the Inn, it was moderately packed with men and woman enjoying a drink and hot meal after a day's work. Looks of confusion were slowly blooming on their faces, mixed with the beginnings of panic as the sounds of screams filtered in from outside. But what got Wrens immediate attention was faint scent buried under the cloying musk of humanity, Megumi had been here. Behind a small counter a portly woman stood, a pair of ale mugs clutched in her hands a Wren slammed the door shut. The click of the thick iron bolt slotting into place filled the air as the people inside froze in fear.

"Listen up, I don't want anyone to get hurt so just stay calm okay?" They called out as they stood by the door, muffled calls of alarm worming through the thick wooden door. "Have you seen a small girl; maybe eleven years old with eyes like mine?"

"Ye-yes." The ale lady said, shaking slightly as she placed the mugs down. Out of the corner of their eye Wren noticed a group of men sharing what they probably thought were sly looks, moving slowly in their chairs. "About a week back, came with the murderess hunter."

Wren's lips formed a thin line as they walked over to the counter, the crowd's eyes following them. "What do you mean murderess, what happened?"

The innkeeper's eyes darted just over their shoulder as her mouth moved slightly. "Well, you see, thing is…" She mumbled, eyes now focusing on Wren intensely, twitching as the woman forced herself to look at him. "We had this griffon problem and Alderman Darren held a collection to hire a hunter since with the war our Lord's too busy fighting to care about us." Her words came slow and carefully with long pauses as she tried to not look over their shoulder, the sounds of stools being kicked to the ground and tables scrapping across the ground briefly filled the air as the bolder peasants tried to rush Wren.

They simply spun around, sword singing free from it's scabbard, waving menacingly in the air in front of them, the surging crowd skidding to halt as the closest man was slashed across the cheek, their courage failing a Wren brandished the blood sword point. "Alright!" They shouted; fangs bared as the crowd recoiled. "Sit the fuck down!"

The crowd skittered away as Wren's other hand lashed out and wrapped around the innkeeper's throat, dragging her across the counter in with a supernatural strength and throwing her to the ground. A small part of them hated acting the brute like this, the huddled forms of parents sheltering children in the far corners not escaping their notice. But they had a daughter to save and unfortunately didn't have the time or opportunity for niceties. Their sword point lowered down to the innkeeper, their golden and black eyes staring imperiously down at her.

"Tell me everything about what happened with my daughter and this woman she's with." They growled; teeth bared as the firelight cast shadows over their features.

The innkeeper nodded shakily. "Okay okay, we hired the hunter, said her name was Alethea, she was odd with glowing eyes but seemed respectable enough. We was skeptical of her but she comes back later that day with the griffon head on her belt and this odd kid in tow." Her words spilled from her lips like a waterfall, rapidly tumbling over each other in a rush to be heard. "She said her parents had been killed in a monster attack, we thought it strange but they said they was leaving in the morn so we brushed it off rather than kick up a fuss. But you see, we be having plague problems and this witch from Rovengrad was seem tampering with the wells the night prior. So we gathers her up to stop her before she dooms the whole village."

"What do you mean 'gathers her up'?" Wren hissed, memories of home stirring once again, fearful villagers looking for a scapegoat to blame, eager to take revenge for things outside their control. Some reflection of their distaste must have made it onto their face because the woman on the ground flinched, letting out a cry of fear.

"We meant to burn the witch!" She cried out. "Darren had called a meeting of the good people that night to arrange it but as we were about to put it to the torch the hunter steps in, grows wings and kills the Alderman along with five of our strongest men. Then she rides away north with the witch and the girl, haven't seen her since we swear."

Wren stared at the woman for a moment as the Inn held it's breath before they nodded, their eyes watching the crowd as they warily backed away, the sounds of the village growing louder around them. Quickly they darted towards the locked door, unfastening it and throwing it open to reveal the flickering torch light of a mob circling the building.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" They cried as the mob surged towards them, pitchfork gleaming in the torchlight as the peasants shouted for their blood. Cries of Monster and Vampire crashing over them as they desperately fought for their freedom.

Thoughts of morality and consciences abandoned them as the crush swept them, Wren dancing in the torchlight as their sword hewed weapons from limbs, teeth tearing into exposed necks. They were pressed from all angles, keenly aware of a pitchfork diving into their lower back as their elbow crushed a man's windpipe. The pain broke through his composure, a primal rage flinging itself against it's fetters and for a brief moment shattering them. Their sword flashed, driving the crowd back for a moment as Wren grabbed a young man and bit down deeply into his neck.

The prey thrashed and screamed for a few seconds as a torrent of the sweetest drug hit them, fangs clamping down harder on instinct, a euphoria of hedonistic indulgence rationed no longer flooded their brain. They were alive again, the power of the night surged like lightning through their veins as the man's life blood drained away into their hungry maw. The taste of blood hung on their lips, an eternal thirst stirring even as they fought to regain control, precious rubies glistened on the tip of their tongue as they tore themselves away in time to see the stunned crowd regain their nerve. The took a deep breath and roared defiance as the crowd surged forward again.

Wren moved on instinct, one hand shooting forward to wrench a woodcutters axe from it's owners hands, their sword sinking into the woman's chest even as they spun the axe around into another man's leg. They threw their weight into a shoulder charge, unnatural strength buoyed by the bliss of the blood sending the man sprawling, opening a gap in the mob that Wren flowed through, ducking under a torch as it's wielder lashed out at them.

Calls for their head dogged their heels as they snaked through the buildings and into the open farmland around the village. Supernatural stamina quickly outpacing any potential pursuit as Wren sprinted into the night, sword returning to its sheath as they made haste back to their beloved wife, their rock. Kuro had to know Megumi had been here and more importantly they had to get moving again. If they were lucky the villagers wouldn't send out search parties, but they were not going to take the risk. Their footsteps slowed as they reached the makeshift encampment, dragging slightly as the adrenaline wore off and the pain of their wound caught up with them.

Kuro was napping against the Griffon, stirring as the undead beast moved to regard Wren with its neck stump.

"Wren? Kuro was-" She began before letting out a horrified shriek at the sight of her partner. A thick river of blood covered their lower face and neck, they were cradling their side as they hunched over a grisly wound. "Wren!"

"I'm fine, we have to get moving. Most of the blood isn't mine." Wren mumbled, clearly troubled by the statement as Kuro rushed over to them.

Kuro grabbed them roughly by the shoulder, sitting them down as they began to shake, ripping off a portion of her shirt to make a bandage. The soritami quickly stripped the vampire down, inspecting the wound. "You should be alright, the wound isn't that bad but Kuro thinks you shouldn't stress it too much until you heal."

"She was there," Wren replied, hunching over slightly as they scrunched their eyes up. "I could smell her again." A shudder shook them as they cradled their head in their hands, smearing blood across their face. "They came at me as soon as I turned up Kuro, I, oh gods what did I do! I killed so many people Kuro, I didn't have a choice!"

Kuro sat next to her partner as the vampire let out a wail. "Kuro forgives you," She said, wrapping her partner in a tender hug. "We will find out baby again and it'll all be worth it."

"Really?" Wren asked shakily as they looked at the plush woman next to them, moving to return the embrace.

Her blackened hands wipped the blood away from Wren's face as she gently kissed their cheek. "Kuro is certain of it." She comforted as Wren buried their face in her cleavage and cried.

Eventually they recovered their wits, hunched over as the grueling day caught up to them. Wren slumped into Kuro's soft arms; their own exhaustion writ large on their features. "We can't stay here for long love; Megumi is out there along the north road."

"Kuro knows," She replied, tenderly stroking their face. "Sleep for a moment, we are in no shape to travel again. We will catch up to her in when you wake, for now Kuro will keep watch."

Wren just nodded, eyes growing heavy as they surrendered to the urge to sleep, drifting off into a restless slumber filled with the agonies of a troubled mind.


	8. Chapter 8

The last ghoul died with a screech, think black spines protruding from it's back as the tattered remains of the man's cloths hung onto it, scraps of armor squealing as Alethea ripped her blade from its gut. Her breath left small clouds in the air as she panted, the flickering firelight illuminating her back as the 6 piles of necromantic flesh slowly rotted throughout the field were their campsite was based in.

"You can comedown now!" She called out as Megumi descended back into the light, wiping her blade clean before sheathing it.

Megumi looked around at the bodies, they'd been traveling for three days now and the ghoul attacks had only been getting worse every night. Alethea had said it was probably because they were getting closer to the battlefield, unfortunately it looked like the clashing armies were also using the fastest route to Rovengrad. "Miss Alethea, could you teach me to fight like that?"

Alethea paused as she looked over at Megumi as the girl took her spot next to the fire, seemingly unaffected by the stench of dead flesh. It still perturbed the older woman how used to it the girl was, though given her mother was a necromancer she supposed she shouldn't be. "In theory yes, it would probably be a good idea to teach you how to protect yourself. But I thought you didn't like fighting?" She busied herself with cleaning up the field, tossing the ghoul bodies off into the night to make a pile.

Megumi looked up from the fire as Alethea worked. "Well, it's just that it's been a while since the monster lady came after me and I've been thinking about everywhere I've been and I was hoping you could help me be," She voice caught in her throat, small hands balling into fists. "less useless."

That caught Alethea's attention properly, the hunter kicking a severed Ghoul head off into the darkness. "You're a child Megumi, no one expects you to be useful." The angel said, instantly regretting her words as Megumi began sniffing, her eyes welling with tears.

"Well, I'm sick of it!" She shouted slamming her hands into her small thighs. "I'm sick of standing on the sidelines and watching people get hurt and fighting for me while I run away!" Megumi leapt to her feet, staring at Alethea with bleary eyes, her arms ramrod straight at her sides. "I know I'm a kid, but you said you were younger than me when you started training."

"That's different." Alethea replied sharply, turning to face Megumi properly. "Besides, it would take a year, maybe more to train you to begin to fight properly. And we couldn't do it on the road, we'd have to find a place to settle down, obviously you know why we can't do that."

Megumi seemed to deflate at that, sitting back down dejectedly. "So, I'm just going to keep running away then." The girl sniffed a few times as she cradled her head in her hands, tears dripping down her nose to fall between her knees.

Alethea sighed, standing in place for a moment as she ran a hand through her hair. "Listen kid," She said, walking over and sitting next the upset girl. "I know you want to be helpful, and that everything is really scary and unpredictable. So; if you're still committed to this idea by the time we get to Rovegrad, then I'll train you. At least we can pick up the gear we'll need there."

Megumi nodded, wiping her eyes. "You mean it?"

"Sure." Alethea looked down at Megumi as the girl hugged her arm. "But I need you to know I won't go easy on you. It will hurt a lot, and you only get one chance, quit and that's it."

Megumi nodded, her hair bobbing up and down so fast Alethea wondered if her head was going to go flying off. "I won't let you down Miss Alethea."

"Oh, and kid you can call me Alethea if you want. I appreciate the politeness, but you don't need to use it with me." Alethea gave Megumi a quick smile as Megumi let her go and inched closer to the fire.

"Okay, thank you M-" Megumi began, catching herself, "Thank you Alethea."

They sat their enjoying the fire as it crackled, the occasional embers shooting up into the darkness. "Alethea, what was your training like?" Megumi asked, looking over her shoulder at the older woman.

Alethea frowned, staring into the distance. "Hard, very punishing." She began slowly. "My Master, Alexios of Brevan, pushed me every day. I would get my ass kicked for hours, waking up with bruises and be forced to fight through the pain."

"That sounds rough." Megumi said glumly. "But was it worth it?

Alethea pondered the question, idly poking at the fire with a stick. "Yeah, I think it was."

Megumi sighed, rolling onto her back as she stared up at the night sky. "The stars here are pretty." She mused as Alethea craned her neck to look upwards.

Above them the cloudless night was painted across the canvas of the sky, a swirling nebula stretching across the horizon, a mass of twinkling stars illuminating the heavens with its soft glow. Alethea smiled and joined Megumi lying on the ground as she folded her hands behind her head. To her sight the stars shone brightly, filling the black void above with tiny strands of light, like rain caught in a spiders web.

"Ohoh, look!" Megumi said pointing excitedly in the sky. "Those stars look like a person, and that one looks like their hat!"

Alethea laughed as Megumi launched into a frantic explanation as she furiously sketched with her finger. Her eyes darted around the constellations, mapping out shapes as she nodded along. "What about that one, it looks like a boat."

"That's the star man's star boat." Megumi giggled as the two of them launched into a contest about who could find the most constellations and name them. During their armature astronomy lessons they discovered the Cosmic Octopus with its many arms, the Angry bird with its big eyebrows, the God Bucket, the Star Tree and the Super Stag.

But eventually the fire died down and Megumi let out a yawn, prompting Alethea to pick herself up set up the bedroll for the kid. Megumi elected to float over to the bed, rolling over in the air with another yawn as she slipped into the sheet. "Alethea, thank you for helping me."

The angel didn't say anything as she smiled, giving Megumi a pat on the shoulder. Despite herself she was growing fond of the kid, Megumi's cheery smile and constant optimism during their travel over the past three days had been a welcome change of pace from her usual isolation. Sure, the kid was strange, but she was also remarkably normal all things considering. No matter what she seemed confident that she'd be reunited with her family eventually, as if the thought of danger or failure never entered her head.

In many was Alethea envied that about her, she wondered if that was a sign, she was getting jaded and cynical. It didn't help that she couldn't stop thinking about that cyclops, how she had managed to fracture her skull with a single blow. The memory of her head being shattered against the great sword flashed into her mind, if she was a less tough person that blow would have knocked her unconscious and killed her in minutes from the sheer amount of internal bleeding it caused. The only reason she's been able to keep kicking, let alone kicking ass was because of the reality warping superweapon in her soul.

As Megumi drifted off to sleep Alethea looked down at her hands, letting the magic of her shard suffuse them. Alethea was a cautious woman in everything she did, but she experienced failure rarely. Maybe that's why she was dwelling in the cyclops lately, despite surviving she considered her escape a failure. It wasn't just that she was hunting down an innocent girl, it was that the woman was an insane killer who needed to be put down like a rabid animal. Though she loathed killing monsters for free, some jobs just needed to be done. And this one called for a professional's expertise.

Alethea sigh as she looked back up into the sky at the Angry Bird repressing a smile, slowly her gaze swiveled down to the horizon. They'd been taking the highway to Rovengrad, what had been a week's ride was looking to be two by foot. It wasn't something that she would mind normally, Alethea was fine with going for a trek, but the kid was slowing her down no two ways about it, there was simply a limit to how much the child could physically walk/float before getting tired. Even with her carry Megumi it was going to take far too long to get to Rovengrad, every day was another day their strangely absent bloodhound could ambush them.

But that was the lesser of Alethea's worries, her keen eyes picking out the twinkling of campfires in the distance. For three days they'd been marching in the wake of the Sevarxian Army, fighting the ghouls raised by the residual necromancy of their mages. Tomorrow they were going to catch up to them and they were Alethea's only hope of acquiring a horse, she just had to hope that she wasn't going to have fight the whole army at once.

She looked over at Megumi's sleeping form, pondering their situation. In any other circumstance she'd advocate just leaving, walking away and taking another route. Or just walking away from the plane all together, but Megumi's young spark made that a moot point, the kid was as good as plane bound for now. If they were forced to 'walk away there was no guarantee she could ever manage to return. Which was why Alethea needed to get her to her friend Cela, hopefully her multiverse mapping project could help Megumi get home.

At least it would give the kid a direction to go in, but more importantly it would give Alethea the coordinates she needed. The moment she could find the kids home she'd be able to walk over and let her parents know where she was, it was simple as that.

She hoped.

* * *

The morning came along predictably, as always, the sun slowly cresting as Megumi and Alethea prepared themselves for the new day, stowing gear and weapons as they set off. They quickly got back on the road; the dirt churned up by the weight of the army along with the countryside. Far off in the distance Alethea could hear the invading army breaking camp, cresting a small hill to see the tents and black banners dotting the land. Swarms of ravens flocked around them, likely scavengers picking apart the carrion from their battles. Doing a quick count and best guess estimations she would have to say the army was roughly ten thousand men strong not counting the sizeable baggage train following them as she spied the caravans milling towards the rear of the army. As the pair of travelers descended the hill Alethea watched as a pair of Sevarxian scouts saw them and began to ride in their direction.

The riders were men dressed in black uniforms, sashes of orange across their chest and light metal plates worn over top their clothes. Their horses were unencumbered, lightly armored in leathers as they rode out to meet them. Alethea and Megumi shared a look, the older woman placing a confident hand the girl's shoulder and nodding.

They stopped, Alethea dropping her gear and stepping to stand in front of Megumi as they waited for the riders to get close, their well-groomed mustaches and goatees typical of their culture. Their pale skin and bright orange eyes indicative of the vampires of this plane. They drew to halt twenty paces from them, the lead rider standing slightly in his saddle.

"Halt, you have the pleasure of speaking with the liberators of your people. Identify yourselves at once!" He called, his voice nasally voice soft on the v's while elongating the t's out to something close to a z.

"I am Alethea of Brevan, this is Megumi. We are travelers from the outer spheres and in need of assistance." She called out, her hands resting on her belt, her eyes darting between the two men.

The scouts shared a look, eyes widening slightly. "Well visitors from the beyond or not we are not in a position to be aiding travelers, there is a village some days walk back the way you came woman. Go there." The lead rider side, settling back into his saddle.

"But we really need help, a monster killed our horse." Megumi said, leaning out from behind Alethea.

The rider gave a pained look as he looked at Megumi. "Well, that maybe little madame. But we are can't-" He began to say as Megumi stared up at him with her big black and gold eyes, bottom lip quivering slightly.

He let out a slight groan as his partner trotted closer, leaning in to whisper. "Test the air François, that child, she is one of us."

The lead rider sniffed the air slightly, confusion flashing over his face for a moment. "I suppose you could always take the matter up with our superiors." He said slowly.

"Thank you." Megumi beamed, drawing a subdued smile that showed the tips of his fangs from the rider as they turned around and indicated the pair to follow.

The second rider hung back behind them as they escorted them along the path. "You wear two blades ma'am, and such miss-matched ones too." The other man said conversationally. "You are a fighter of some kind no?"

"Professional monster hunter." Alethea replied curtly, shooting a glare over her shoulder as they marched towards the encampment.

"Ahhh, a huntress." The man nodded, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "And you have much skill with those weapons?"

"Do you want to find out?" She hissed back, the man's eyes darting away from hers as Megumi hummed a merry tune.

The vampire quickly trotted ahead of them to his partner, giving him a suspicious glance. "François, I do not trust the woman, her scent reeks of angels." He hissed; clearly unaware Alethea could hear him.

"You think I do not know this?" François whispered hastily, looking over his shoulder at Alethea who focused her glare on the camp ahead of them. "But we must inform the General, she will want to meet the child at least."

Megumi carried on obliviously to the conversation, her eyes lighting up as they floated up over to the two vampires who did a quick double take at her approach before moving apart to let her float between them. "Hi! So I've never actually meet any other vampires aside from Daddy and Uncle Eli, what are you names?" She said, her voice cheery and upbeat as she looked at the two men.

They shared a look. "Well I am Corporal François De Verley." The lead rider said, placing a hand on his chest. "And this is Corporal Timothé Ancel, we are cavalry scouts for the Sevarxian Imperial Army."

"Cool, but ummm could you tell me why you're invading? Alethea says it's because you worship demons and want more land and power." Megumi said innocently as Alethea groaned at the kid's bluntness.

Francois' eyes darted between Megumi and his partner as he waved at the soldiers on guard duty in the distance. "We are here to give these barbarians a measure of civility child, they are short lived and short sighted. In time you will come to understand that the mortal races need a firm hand, or they will endlessly follow their cycles of corruption and greed until it consumes them."

Alethea huffed, crossing her arms as she stomped behind them. "Sounds like a convenient excuse to me." She said sarcastically, the riders looking back at her with a glare.

"So just because you live longer than anyone else you think that means you get to tell everyone what to do? The sounds dumb." Megumi said as she crossed her arms like Alethea and drifted back to float beside her.

"As I say, you will see in time the corruption of men is the only constant in this world and beyond." Francois said, his lips turning up in a sneer as he turned to face away from them. "So, what do you want to ask from us?"

Megumi looked at Alethea who nodded for her to take the lead, the older woman giving her an encouraging nudge. "Well, we need to get to Rovengrad. I need to talk to wizard there who might be able to help me get home."

This time Timothé answered them, turning in his saddle to regard them with a raised eyebrow. "You are lost child?"

Megumi nodded in confirmation. "I heard there was a wizard working on a map of the multiverse in Rovengrad so I need to see her as soon as possible but we lost our horse in a monster attack and need a new one."

"Well little madame it is fortunate that you have come to us, we took Rovengrad last week and all traffic into the city is strictly controlled by our forces. You would've had to consult with our forces anyway. Perhaps this is providence little one." He said, giving her a toothy grin.

Alethea raised an eyebrow in surprise. "The city declared for you, what about the mages guilds did they not put up a fight?"

Timothé just shrugged. "Forgive me, but I do not know, you had best ask General Auberjonois."

A sullen look settled over Althea's face as she glared past the riders at the approaching camp, stopping as the guards marched forth to meet them. Unlike the scouts she could see the flushed skin underneath their helms, black tattoos under their eyes marking them. From what little she knew of their culture the markings were form of caste system, administered by demonic priests. She'd little contact with the Sevarxian empire during her time on the plane, ironically enough the demon ruled nation was safer for the common folk than the free kingdoms and had little need for a monster hunter.

The guards saluted the scouts, rushing to help them dismount, eyes respectfully downcast. A vampire dressed in full plate approached them, a black star painted on his right shoulder marking him as an officer by the way the men treated him. "Corporal's you return with guests." He stated in observation, eyes immediately darting to Alethea and her swords.

The scouts bowed to him, Francois stepping forward. "Yes Captain, these two are travelers from the outer spheres and have come seeking admission to the city of Rovengrad." He reported as the captain's nostrils flared, eyes snapping to Megumi who ducked behind Alethea.

"The child is one of us, she may enter. Sword woman, if you wish to enter our camp, surrender your arms or wait here. As visitors from the outer spheres you will be escorted to the General so she may judge your request." The Captain said calmly even as his hand moved to rest on the hilt of his sword, the soldiers around them moving to match his stance.

Alethea looked around her, eyes narrowing. "Thanks but my swords stay with me."

"The you shall stay here." The captain replied, his own eyes narrowing. "The girl may enter without you."

A low growl emanated from Alethea, pausing slightly as she felt a tug on her arm. Megumi looked up at her resolutely, her big eyes shining. "I can do this, let me go alone."

"Oh fuck no, no way am I doing that." Alethea said, her eyebrows jumping up in shock as Megumi crossed her arms, a stubborn look on her face.

"Come on, I can do it, let me be useful." She retorted. "Besides I fit in here," Megumi lifted her gums to show her little fangs, biting the air a couple times for emphasis. "You're all big, dour and glowy, the General might be better inclined to help me if I go alone anyway."

"Do you really think you can handle the negotiations?" Alethea questioned, staring down at Megumi who stood her ground and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know I can, come on I'm great with people!" Megumi stated, crossing her arms in a mirror of Alethea. Her heart was racing as she squared her shoulders back, projecting confidence like Daddy did all the time.

She held her breath anticipation as Alethea stared at her with those golden eyes that seemed to pick apart her words, eventually turning her gaze to the Capitan. "Will she be safe with you?" Alethea asked, her voice stern and cold like the biting chill of winter.

A brief clang of metal on metal rang out as the solider placed his hand over his still heart. "You have my word Miss, your ward will come to no harm here, she is among kindred spirits."

The terminology bristled the angel as Alethea weighed his words, finding them to be truthful even as she gritted her teeth. Her eyes skewered Megumi with their intensity as she turned back to the girl. "If you need me call out, I'll be there."

Silently the captain beckoned for Megumi to follow as she walked past Alethea giving the woman a double thumbs up as she went. The solider lead her through the camp quickly, making haste towards a small stone fort that looked like it had seen better days. Large gashes were painted across the crenellations and wooden shuttered windows hung limply from their frames, broken open by forced entry. The camp around them bustled with activity, man and woman in armor marching and training in squads lead by vampires. Black robed priests with elaborate facial markings lead sermons to kneeling humans, preaching the futility of resistance and the righteousness of their mission to bring order to the world. Mages congregated in circles around mounds of corpses, not care for allegiance or race shown as they chanted, the flesh writhing and knitting together into shambling abominations that quickly turned Megumi's stomach as she kept close to the captain.

But what caught her attention the most were the men and woman dressed in white, intricate black tattoos around their necks like a choker. Even Megumi could tell they were all very attractive, dressed in loose white robes that reminded her of the dresses she'd seen Daddy in sometimes, showing lots of skin. The reason quickly became apparent as a white dressed woman was called over by a vampire, presenting their wrist to the undead creature who quickly bit down briefly. The woman's eye rolled back into her head as her tattoo glowed purple, a blissful smile on her face as she swooned into the vampire's arms for a few seconds until the vampire stopped.

A heavy knock returned her mind to the present task as the Captain approached the fort door, knocking on it twice before entering what was once a large dining hall but now served as a command post. A hive of activity scurried around them as men and woman darted to and fro, clutching missives or relaying messages, a constant burbling bubbling swell of noise surrounded them as the captain placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her towards a set of stairs just hidden in the back. The hive of activity didn't progress beyond it, only the occasional runner would dare dart up them, holding important looking documents.

"This way." He said, ascending the stairs with her. "General Auberjonois, will hear your case."

Megumi didn't say anything as she took some deep breaths to try and control her racing heart, the stern man offering no guidance as they approached a closed door, knocking on it once before entering. The room had obviously belonged to what ever lord or officer had commanded the fort, a large darkwood table immediately demanded the eye. A spread of papers and elegant candles covered it, beautifully carved chairs of similar grain ringed the centerpiece. The walls to the left were filled with shelves, books and curios dotted it's face along with a map of what Megumi presumed to be the plane with painted pins stuck across it. She couldn't help but take not of how many black pins there were to blue ones. The room continued out into an annex that Megumi couldn't see into, but no doubt contained the living quarters for the commander.

Seated at the table was a very pretty woman with bright orange eyes, pale skin and raven black hair that made Megumi think of her Mommy. She wore no armor, instead preferring a black blouse and leather pants, eschewing any obvious weapons as she steepled her fingers and stared across the table at the pair.

"Antoninus, what is it?" Auberjonois asked, eyes flicking to meet Megumi's. "Ahh, the travelers from the outerspheres. Good, you are dismissed, wait outside please." She said, words firing in rapid staccato.

Megumi swallowed nervously as her guide gave a small bow and retreated from the room, closing the door behind him. "Uhh," She drowned for a moment as the elder vampire stared at her from across the room. Quickly she gathered her courage, taking a big step forward and busting out her best manners just like how her Daddy taught her. "Hello," She said, giving a small curtsy to the general. "My name is Megumi Mori, I would like a moment of your time if you would allow it."

"And I am General Vanessa Auberjonois, leader of the Third Imperial Subjugation Taskforce, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." The woman smiled and titled her head. "Such good manners, your sire taught you well youngling. I am pleased to finally meet you; my scouts have been giving me reports of your presence for the last couple days. I have questions that I hope you will be able to assist me with."

Megumi nodded as the General indicated for her to sit opposite her. "Wait, you already knew I was a planeswalker?" She said carefully as she climbed up onto the seat.

Vanessa's eyes sparkeled in amusement as she nodded once. "Your bodyguard has been killing our ghouls for the past three nights, our necromancers sensed it. At first, we assumed it to be scouts from the southerners, but when the next wave of ghouls also went missing, we took measures to surveil the area."

Megumi's eyes darted over the woman's shoulder to the window, noticing for the first time how the clouds of ravens seemed to move with an uncanny coordination, her eyes going wide at the realization. "The birds!" She called out impulsively, pushing herself up from the table slightly before sitting back down. "You can control birds?"

"Our blood gives dominion over the lesser minds of this world youngling; I am surprised you did not realize this sooner. But perhaps your bloodline does not manifest this way, tell me are all your kindred as you?" Vanessa leaned forward slightly, an intense curiosity in her eyes. "Caught in limbo between life and death?"

"I don't understand the question sorry?" Megumi said, her nerve fraying slightly under the other woman's gaze, feeling like the general was carving her up into easily studied pieces with her eyes.

"Your bloodline, your kindred, the other vampires of your blood. Are they also caught on the hooks of the mortal coil?" She insisted, waving a hand at Megumi. "You smell like one of us yet you also live, your heart beats, your skin is warm and your youth is evident."

"We'll Daddy actually hasn't told me a lot about it." Megumi said, looking down slightly embarrassed. "But my Uncle Eli told me that I was born because Mommy's a necromancer and that meant Daddy could put a baby in her. Apparently, he's never seen anything like me before."

The General sat back in her seat, listening with a fascinated expression. "Amazing, so you are a unique blend of life and death. What a wonderous idea, revification of the seed, a new breed of vampire…" She trailed off, her mind wandering at the implications with a small smile on her face. After a few seconds her attention returned to the small girl across from her. "Well that interesting tidbit aside, let us address the reason you are here no?"

Megumi nodded eagerly. "Yes, I would really appreciate your help in getting to Rovengrad. Alethea has a friend there that might be able to help me get home."

"Ahh yes, Lady Cecilia Avara, master of the school of atheric magic, the school of forces and school of countermagicks, accomplished fellow of the Rovengrad academy and prominent councilwoman on the Rovengrad congress." The General rattled off. "She has been a ferocious opponent during the occupation negotiations."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Megumi said, her voice dropping for a moment. "Well it's really really important that I talk to her before the monster lady comes back."

Vanessa reached over and picked up small pile of papers, shuffling through them for effect before looking up at Megumi. "Yes, the monster woman who killed your steed and hunts you across the spheres. I assure you no harm will come to you here under our protection, you may consider yourself my guest Megumi."

Megumi chewed her bottom lip worryingly for a moment before relaxing slightly, Grii had never attacked her in the middle of an army, and Alethea wasn't far away. All things considered she was probably as she as she was going to get. "Thank you General Auberjonois." She said gratefully as Vanessa waved it off like it was nothing.

"You are most welcome, now you must be famished dear." She said, looking over her shoulder at the door that lead to the annex. The door opened as a pair of very young men in white walked out, sheer white silk showing off their sculpted physique in ways that made Megumi blush and avert her eyes, covering them with her hands for good measure.

A small laugh from across the table made her peak out, Vanessa giggling at her reaction as the men took up positions beside the two of them, wrists outstretched in offering. "Come now dear, there is no need for shyness here." The woman said as she took the proffered wrist and bit down.

Again, Megumi watched the reaction, this time watching closely as the tattoo on the man's neck turned from black to purple, glowing softly as he groaned, eyes rolling back. Suddenly she realized what the vampire meant as she turned, seeing the man next to her with his wrist offered to her. "Oh, Oh! N-no thanks!" She spluttered, shrinking away from the proffered limb.

Vanessa tore herself away from the vein, the man returning to himself with a dopey look, slightly paler as the General raised and eyebrow. A soft red sheen covered her lips as she pursed them. "You do not drink blood?"

Megumi shook her head in refusal. "No, well, I've never needed to, and Daddy hasn't ever given me any."

"Amazing, but you possess all the markings of our condition. Megumi, have you ever had blood before?" The vampire asked curiously.

A confused look came over Megumi. "No, why would I want to? I don't need it."

"Because it is your legacy?" Vanessa replied, licking her prey's wrist to collect the twin droplets of blood lingering there. "Because it is the sweetest most delicious thing you will ever taste? Or," She said, eyes flicking to Megumi's with a devilish grin. "How about because blood is power, and if you want to do more than run you need to embrace any sort of power you can get your hands on."

"I-I don't know, I don't think Mommy and Daddy would like me doing that." Megumi said, a profound uneasy begin to settle in her stomach as the vampire's words managed to resonate with a deep insecurity within herself. "Daddy says they only feed on people who agree to it."

"No one is suggesting you start ripping throats dear, we're a civilized breed here." Vanessa laughed, waving a hand at the man standing next to Megumi who still offered his wrist with a silent smile. "These souls willingly offer themselves to us, in return they are given positions of honor amongst our hierarchy. Content in the knowledge they are our prized pets, and that more than any other caste they are more likely to receive our blessing."

Megumi swallowed; her mouth suddenly dry as the handsome young man leaned closer. "Please it would be my honor to give my blood to you, there is nothing to fear."

"W-well, I-I've never actually, uuuh had b-blood before." Megumi stammered as Vanessa rose from her seat and walked over to her, boxing her in.

"It's okay, please it's a gift." She said softly. "This is a natural part of who we are, you cannot become strong if you reject what you are. Your Daddy does it all the time don't they?"

Megumi's brow furrowed in thought at that, unable to shake the lingering unease but also unable to dispute her either. Daddy and Uncle Eli both drank blood, and they weren't bad people, sure they had said they would talk about it with her when she was older. But she was nearly twelve damn it, that was plenty old enough, maybe it was about the time she should start looking at this kind of thing!

So, she licked her lips and gingerly took the man's arm, brought it to her lips while her heart raced in her throat. Megumi swore her stomach was doing flips and a sense of nausea hit her, almost making her vomit from how nervous she was. Her young mind was a rat's maze of confusion, this was meant to be a natural thing for her, Daddy did it so was couldn't she? She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, pressed the man's skin to her lips, parting them slowly to position her small fangs over his veins.

For a second she was scared she wouldn't be able to do it, her teeth were so small compared to Daddy's, how could she be expected to do it properly? But as she moved to bite, feeling her juvenile fangs break the skin something awakened, an electric current racing through her as she _**felt**_ her fangs extended and grow, tearing into the veins and letting a gush of blood spill into her mouth.

And it was _**good**_.


	9. Chapter 9

It was sweet, a touch salty but that only served to enhance its flavor as it rolled over her tongue. Megumi was floating on a cloud of pure bliss as the silky-smooth liquid flooded her mouth, her eyes flickering in pleasure as she smiled. The taste was like a million hot chocolates, her mind imploded in a singularity of flavor as the moment overwhelmed her. Her throat felt suddenly dry as she drank feverishly, greedily gulping down the ruby nectar. Dimly she noted it felt like when she woke up in the morning and had a glass of water, only a thousand times better. That same feeling of deep relief and refreshment, a quenching of a vital thirst that spread through every fiber of her soul. A deep-seated sense of satiation washed over her, filling her with a pleasant warmth.

Megumi detached herself with a lick of her lips after drinking her fill, body thrumming with energy as she looked up at the man who feed her. She gave the white robed servant a ruby red smile as his eyes opened from the transcendental bliss he had experienced, swaying slightly as he returned the smile. The tattoo around his neck faded to black as he quickly grasped the chair for stability.

"Hey, are you okay?" Megumi asked in concern, eyes going wide as she worried that she may have taken too much. She berated herself for not paying attention as the servant shook his head slowly, doing his best to mask the discomfort the motion caused him.

"I am well mistress, please I am here to serve." He said, wrist tilted slightly towards her, eyes pleading slightly. "If you wish it." The twin dots of blood on his arm pooled droplets of precious rubies, Megumi swallowed nervously as she looked at them. She did want another taste of the sanguine drug; it wasn't like feeling full had stopped her in the past from enjoying Daddy's cooking. But as her eyes darted between the swelling dots of blood and the servant's pale face Megumi decided that she was plenty full enough.

Megumi looked over her shoulder at Vanessa, the vampire general giving her a beaming look of approval as she returned to her seat opposite her. "Umm," Megumi said looking over at the servant again. "That won't be necessary thank you, you can go now."

The servant frowned dejectedly, bowing slightly and returning to the annex. Vanessa clapped softly, giving Megumi a wide smile. "Bravo, you have excellent control of yourself for a youngling." Her eyes sparkled as she reclined in her chair. "I was almost certain you were going to kill him, most who have their first taste of the blood cannot resist it's call."

Her mouth hung open for a moment in shock as Megumi processed the elder vampire's words. "Y-you were going to stand there and let me kill him if I didn't stop!?" She exclaimed in shock as Vanessa shrugged.

"He is prey, us devouring a human is no different to them eating pork or chicken." Vanessa explained with a wave of the hand. "It is not murder, simply nature taking its course. We are the wolves watching our flock, and we must eat no?"

"But," Megumi said, leaning onto the table cradling her head in her hands as her eyes stared into nothing. "I could've killed him. That's not right, you can't treat people like that! Like-like a chicken!" She babbled mind racing with thoughts of standing over the servant's cold body. The notion was almost sickening if only it wasn't weighed down by the sweet taste of blood in her mouth, her tongue idly tracing the contours of her fangs in betrayal of her emotions. Despite herself Megumi found herself craving another sip of the blood.

"Right and wrong are immaterial Megumi," Vanessa replied as she picked up a sheet of papers from the cluttered table. "There is no absolute morality, what is right and wrong are determined by society. We avoid killing not because it is evil but because it hurts us in the long term. We only feed from the willing not because that is a good act but because it makes people more willing to trust us. We protect the mortals from themselves not because we care about them but because it secures our food for the future." The elder vampire explained slowly and clearly, her voice carrying strongly over to the upset girl.

Megumi looked up at Vanessa as she spoke, paying attention to her words. She felt ashamed of herself, wishing she was more like her Daddy, they never lost control, and they never hurt anyone on purpose. While she didn't agree with the General, her words did make sense to the small girl even if they did sound a bit too cynical for her liking. "So," Megumi began as she took a deep breath. "What you're saying is that I shouldn't care about what people think and do what's good for me in the long run?"

"More or less," Vanessa said with a shrug. "Though it takes wisdom to determine what the correct choice is, so take your elder's guidance to heart. Were you my childe, I would have you properly schooled before this moment. However, that is immaterial to the present." The elder vampire flicked through her notes for a moment before looking up at Megumi. "Let us get down to business, your bodyguard," The vampire said as she put the papers down and rested on her arm. "I need to know if she will be problematic for our forces. You may not be aware, but she is a known lover and close friend of Lady Cecilia Avara. We also know she is an angel and is sympathetic to the Southern peoples."

"Alethea?" Megumi asked as the general nodded. "Well, I've only actually known her for a few days but she's really nice. I don't think she'll get involved as long as you're not doing anything wrong."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "Even if her lover asked her to defend her city? While she hasn't been overtly antagonistic Cecilia has been a figure head for the mages in Rovengrad who wish to oppose us. For now, they play along but our occupation is still in the early days, the arrival of an angel who might fight with them is a risk I don't know if I want to take."

"You want access to Rovengrad, I can do this and provide swift transportation for you. In return I would like your assistance with something that would prove your guardian angel's loyalty. Or at least her willingness to stay out of the conflict." Vanessa continued as Megumi mulled over her words, walking over to the girl and sitting against the table with her arms crossed.

"So, what do you want her to do?" Megumi asked cautiously, looking up at the general.

"There is a group of commandos operating a guerrilla campaign in this area. So far, my forces haven't been able to find them, we know they are led by an angel using her holy magic to ward their base of operations. They have recently started targeting civilian populations who are bending knee to us and accepting conversion by our priests, obviously this can't continue. I want your guardian to eliminate them, she's holy and should be able to breach their wards." Vanessa said coldly, placing a slip of paper infront of Megumi, writing something on it that she couldn't read. "Here's a list of known activities and a copy of my orders for her, let her know that I will also include a sizable bounty reward for completion of this contract. We know she doesn't work for free."

Megumi nodded once as she picked up the paper and stood up from the paper. "O-Okay, I'll go ask her." She said giving the general a small bow as the woman indicated the door to her. "But what if she says no?"

"Then you must convince her," Vanessa said as she returned to her chair. "While I will gladly let you carry on, I will be forced to detain her as a suspected sympathizer." Her eyes were cold and hard as Megumi took a step back in fear, a shiver running down the girl's spine as the vampire gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Run along dear."

Megumi nodded and quickly exited the room, walking straight pass the armored captain waiting outside. She gripped the orders in her hands as a knot of worry wormed sat heavy in her, she could tell there was more going on here than what she had been told, but in her inexperience, she couldn't put it together. The thought was exceedingly frustrating, Megumi deciding she didn't really like being manipulated but now there wasn't much she could do about it.

As she walked back through the camp, she couldn't help but notice how good she felt. Megumi looked over her shoulder at the vampire jogging to keep up with her as she briskly walked back to the camp entrance, marveling at how she hadn't even noticed how fast she'd been walking. There was a tingle of energy in her bones, like she could run for hours and hours. Stopping she looked around at her surroundings as the captain caught up, marveling at the way the people around her moved. Now that she focused on it's she could feel it, how sharper everything was. She saw a man walking towards her and could clearly see the stubble of his beard in crystal clear relief despite the fact he was nearly thirty paces away. She could hear his heartbeat under his heavy plate and could smell the sweat and musk leaching from his pores. Megumi smiled as she spun around, taking in the new sensations afforded by her heightened senses, her chaperone waiting patiently for her to finish. With a mischievous grin she poked her tongue out at him. "Race you there!" She laughed before bolting away.

She barely heard the annoyed sigh from the solider as she flew like the wind, feet eating up the ground beneath her as her hair whipped behind her. Megumi laughed as she sprinted through the camp, zipping around startled servants and soldiers as the other vampires laughed at the captain jogging after her, calling for her to slow down. Megumi ignore him as she leapt into the air to the amazement of the people around her and rocketed back towards were Alethea was standing in the distance. Hair billowing around her as she hollered at the rush of speed. She felt amazing, she felt strong, powerful even!

Megumi wondered if Daddy felt like this all the time? No wonder they were so cool, it was like her young body was thrumming with untapped power. And she was only part vampire, Megumi could only begin to imagine how this rush would feel like if she were more like Daddy. In that moment she felt connected to them, the power flowing through her was their gift, it was part of who she was. It had felt good to drink the blood, more that good it had felt great, like a rebirth or awakening. She could feel that something inside of her had responded to it, and though she didn't know exactly what that was Megumi couldn't help but want to embrace this feeling.

It just felt, right.

* * *

Alethea leaned against the banner as the soldiers around her watched her like a hawk, their stony demeanor closed off to her. Which suited Alethea perfectly, the stoic woman never being especially fond of idle chit chat. She could feel her skin crawl at the way the vampires and priests stared daggers at her every time they walked past, or the way the soldiers on patrol gawked at her. In fact, being around so many people was mildly distressing for her, small groups she could handle but in a large crowd like this she never knew how to act. It was part of her upbringing; her empathy being beaten to dull edge had left her uncomfortable around so many people. She just couldn't process all the information, evaluate all the little stares and whispered comments, so she shut down. Standing like a pillar at the edge of the crowd looking in.

Suddenly her attention was caught by the sight of Megumi soaring up above the tents, rocketing towards her. Her hand flew up to her shoulder, resting on the hilt of her sword as the men around her did the same but they didn't register to the angel as she focused on Megumi. Rather than the panic she expected to see, instead she saw Megumi grinning with unrestrained joy. Her hand left her sword as Megumi swooped in and landed at a run, a piece of paper in her grasp as she bounced over to her.

"Alethea, Alethea!" She called out as she skidded to a stop, thrusting out the piece of paper. "The General wants you to do a job before she lets us through."

The angel suppressed a groan, she'd expected this of course but it didn't make things any easier for her. She took the missive from Megumi's hand, reading over the neat lettering with a deepening scowl. Her eyes flicked up as the beleaguered Captain caught up to Megumi.

"You're aware of this request?" She asked the man, holding up the paper up for him to see.

"I am," Captain Antoninus replied politely. "Your orders are clear sell-sword, is there something wrong with the terms?"

Alethea glared at the vampire for a few seconds. "Well I'm going to need a horse if you want me to get to any of these locations in a reasonable time frame. Or were you expecting me to fly there?"

The captain met her gaze with a glare of his own, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "So, you will take the contract?"

"Do I have a choice?" Alethea said curtly, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed the armed men around her.

"Astute of you," The captain said, stepping forward to place a hand on Megumi's shoulder. "We will be waiting to see the results of your success."

Megumi looked up at Antoninus in confusion as she shrugged off his hand. "Wait what?"

Alethea help the contract up. "Due to the dangerous nature of this contract, I, General Vanessa Auberjonois do extend my protection and hospitality to your ward until you return at the completion of your task." She read before scowling at the Captain as Megumi looked between them confused. "Putting it plainly they're planning on keeping you as hostage to ensure I do their dirty work."

Antoninus quickly stepped in front of Megumi, staring down Alethea. "You insult my honor." He hissed as Alethea squared her shoulders, the soldiers around her drawing their blades in unison. "Were we not in the presence of a child I would demand satisfaction of your mongrel hide."

There was a moment of silence as Alethea stepped to him, eyes burning bright. "And what if she decides to come with me, will you accept her choice?" She said, her voice low and dangerous as the air around her seemed to ripple and shine. Faint flickers of golden wings manifesting around her as Alethea's hands curled into fists.

Megumi inched back behind the captain on instinct, that new feeling deep inside her recoiling from the shining light Alethea was shedding. She flinched as Alethea's eyes snapped to her, watching as a momentary look of shock and shame washed over the angel at her reaction. But just as the light seemed to fade Megumi watched Alethea freeze, those golden eyes staring deep into her soul, as if she was being judged.

And whatever the angel found there she didn't like as her wings exploded into brilliance, her hand lashing out and lifting the fully armoured captain up by his neck. "What did you do to her!" She roared, the soldiers around her raising their swords only being held back from advancing by a desperate wave of the captain's hands.

"We did nothing to her," He choked out around her iron grip. "Merely awakened, her heritage."

Megumi stepped forward, limbs quivering as she took a halting step towards the enraged angel, every newfound instinct urging her to flee. "A-Alethea? Did I do something wrong?"

Alethea turned her gaze to her, staring at the frightened child before looking up past her at the growing congregation of armed men and women around her. With a look of disgust, she dropped the captain, power fading around her. She stood there for a tense moment, glaring at everyone before turning back to Megumi. "Did they force you to do anything you didn't want to?"

Megumi looked downcast as she felt her cheeks burn, a feeling of abject humiliation at being grilled in front of so many eyes on her washing over her as she shook her head slightly. "No Miss Alethea." She mumbled. "I only had a drink of blood, no one got hurt."

Alethea crossed her arms, turning away slightly as she weighed her words, hearing the truth in them. "I see, we'll talk about this on the road." She said, tapping her foot as the captain pulled himself up from the ground.

Antoninus brushed himself off, waving to disperse the crowd. "Child, do you wish to go with this brute?" He asked softly with concern as Megumi nodded her head and slinked over to Alethea, a troubled look on her face. "Very well."

The vampire looked between them, weighing his next course of action cautiously. With reluctance he waved over a stable hand who had been lingering on edge of the commotion, the boy leading over a white and grey spotted horse. "This is my own mare, her name is Eloise, treat her well and she will carry you faithfully." He said, giving the horse an affectionate scratch under the chin. "I wish you a swift resolution to your mission.

Alethea took the reins silently from the boy who flinched as she reached out, quickly skittering away. "Thank you." She said, her voice strained as she quickly replaced its saddle bags with her own, mounting the horse before helping Megumi up behind her. "I won't be long." She stated, urging the horse forward as Antoninus watched them go.

* * *

Megumi clung to Alethea as they rode, they hadn't stopped for over an hour and through it all they hadn't said a word. The angel focused on the path in front of her, pushing the mare into a run as she snuck glances back over her shoulder at Megumi. A million thoughts flashed through Megumi's mind, while she wasn't afraid of Alethea per se, she couldn't help but tremble at the other woman's silent judgement.

After a couple false starts, she gathered her courage, and in a soft voice spoke up. "I'm sorry Miss Alethea." She said, unsure of what exactly she was apologizing for.

Alethea didn't respond right away, letting her meek apology get whipped away by the wind. "I don't know what I was thinking, it's natural you wouldn't see anything wrong with what you did." Alethea replied, slowing the horse to a brisk trot. "Megumi, who did you feed from?"

"One of the white servants." She said, growing confusion in her voice. "But they said it was okay?"

"Did you see the tattoo's they were branded with?" Alethea said softly, her eyes fixed forwards

"Yeah? The ones that glowed purple." Megumi nodded, leaning back from Alethea as the horse slowed, releasing her midsection. "What about them?"

She watched as Alethea nodded, the woman turning to look down at her with a piercing gaze. "What do you think they do?"

"Umm," Megumi thought back to the camp, about the man's face when she bit into him. "I think they make it, so it doesn't hurt when they get bit."

"Yeah," Alethea turned away as her eyes flashed. "It makes them feel good, so good that they become addicted to the sensation. Willing to do anything, just to feel the pleasure of the bite again, they don't even care if they die. Those people sacrifice everything and everyone in pursuit of the pleasure, the moment they get that brand they're nothing more than sacks of blood for their masters. Branded like cattle, docile and begging to be eaten."

The memory of the man's pleading eyes, offering his bleeding wrist to her despite his paleness and swaying posture flashed into Megumi's mind. Memories of her return trip through the camp played in her mind's eye, picking out the little scenes she'd missed. The way the vampires flocked to their servants, biting down on them then leaving them discarded once they were done, the poor wretches pleading for more as their masters dismissed them. The thought sickened her, even through the blood fueled buzz in her mind. "I-I didn't know. So, what happens now?"

"We have a job to do, if a group of soldiers are targeting civilians, I have to find out why." Alethea said through gritted teeth. "When the fighting starts stay behind me."

Megumi nodded as Alethea spurred the mare into a run. "So, you're not angry with me?"

"I am, but I'm more pissed at the vampires who manipulated you into it. And myself, for letting you go alone." Alethea's shoulders dipped slightly as she sighed. "I guess this was inevitable considering your parents."

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked as she leaned into the woman.

"You're a vampire's daughter, it was only a matter of time before you tasted blood. I'm surprised you haven't already." Alethea answered as Megumi shrugged.

"Daddy always avoids talking about it, they even made Uncle Eli promise super hard to not talk about it with me until they're ready. I guess it must be really important because Uncle Eli usually loves to break rules." The girl said, a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess since I've never had to drink blood before they figured I could wait until I was older."

"So, why'd you do it?" Alethea asked curiously.

Megumi thought about it for a few seconds, answering slowly as she puzzled out the words. "I guess, it's part of who I am, and I thought it was about time. I can't rely on everyone to protect me forever. I need to know what I'm capable of."

There was a heavy pause as Alethea considered her next words. "Do you still want to drink blood?"

The idea rolled around in Megumi's head, and despite her initial revulsion at the thought she couldn't deny how good it had felt afterwards. She smiled at the memory and nodded her head. "I think I do, but I want to do it like Daddy does, I don't want to hurt people."

"Hold on to that thought," Alethea said softly. "Whatever happens, don't lose it."

Megumi just nodded as Alethea lapsed into silence once again. The angel had her doubts, for all her good character Megumi was only a child, eventually something would happen that was going to shatter her naivety. No matter how much she tried to control herself if Megumi stayed on that path, she was going to end up hurting someone, somewhere. No child had the willpower to resist that kind of addiction vampirism inflicted on its hosts. Even her own watered-down version of the curse would grow in power the more she feed it. As much as she wanted to put her foot down here and now it would be impossible to ask Megumi to deny her nature, especially given her upbringing.

The best Alethea could do was guide her, teach her moderation and restraint, hone her willpower and be there for her when it all came crashing down.

The midday sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the first of three hamlets the General had directed them to. These were the most recent sights of commando activity and as they rode into the burned-out collection of houses the brutality with which the mysterious soldiers conducted themselves was evident. The hamlet was arranged in a rough circle around a central tree, nearly ten houses and modest church all enclosed by a wooden palisade.

Twelve bodies lined the entrance into the hamlet, deep gashes along their backs and stab wounds clear to Alethea's eyes that these people were fleeing. As they passed the blackened church Alethea flinched at the scent of burned flesh, Megumi gagging before vomiting off the side of the horse. The stopped as they looked it over.

The church's stones were blackened with ash, a partially burned out log propped up against the doors. The roof had caved in and high windows broken from where something had been thrown inside. Alethea soon had her answer as the wind changed, through the acrid scent of ash, charred wood and bodies was the chemical aroma of flammable oils. Blackened hands, arms stripped to soot covered bones grasped from the gaps in the doors. What little sunlight peered through revealed a mass of blackened bones, causing Alethea to turn away in disgust.

"This, this is horrible!" Megumi cried as she wiped her mouth, her newly heightened senses being assaulted by the sights and smells around her. "Why would anyone do this Alethea?"

"Because there exist people in the world that would rather burn everything down around them rather than lose." Alethea replied through gritted teeth as her eyes settled on the two suits of blackened Servaxian armor propped up against the church, dried blood on their swords. "Stay here, I need to take a look around." Her golden eyes flicked over to one of the houses. "We're not alone."

Megumi just nodded as Alethea dismounted. The girl's stomach churned uneasily at the sight of so much death. Even when she'd spent time with Mommy in the morgues the bodies had always been treated with respect and care, her Mommy taking the time to tell her about their lives. But here, bodies were left to rot in the sun, people just cut down for no reason and when they sought shelter they had been locked inside and burned alive. She watched as Alethea walked into one of houses, dimly aware of the sounds of rummaging as she spaced out, mind reeling as it processed what happened here.

Alethea had barely entered the house and turned around the corner to the bedroom when she came face to face with grimy young man leveling a crossbow at her chest. She crossed her arms as a young woman slipped in the back door with another crossbow. "Ain't no one needing to get hurt here love." The man said as Alethea looked between them. "You look like you're in a bit of a pinch," His aim trembled slightly as the woman behind them stepped a bit closer.

"Fancy swords you got there," The woman said as Alethea rolled her eyes at the wavering voice. "Fancy armor too, means you know what happens if me or my brother gets a twitchy finger here."

"Yep," Alethea said dryly. "You both die."

The pair of looters shared a bewildered look. "I don't think you properly grasp what's happening here." The man said, making a jabbing motion at her with his crossbow as Alethea uncrossed her arms slowly and rolled her shoulders.

"Yeah, move and you're a pincushion. So, how's about you stop being cute and gives us your gold." The woman stated, trying to inject some force into her voice, her tone dropping to a quaver as Althea turned around to look at her. Alethea's six-foot frame casting a shadow over her much shorted would be assailant, making the woman gulp. "Now, please?"

Alethea responded by drawing her sword, moving like lighting as the man behind her fired, her longsword slicing through the air to deflect the bolt with a sharp ting. The man stared on shocked as Alethea spun back around, blade flashing as it cut her bolt from the air.

The two looters stared at each other for a long moment, their worried expressions practically screaming, 'What the hell do we do now?'.

Megumi was shaken from her introspection as a man in grimy leathers was tossed out into the central space with a loud cry, a woman in matching grab following suit as Alethea marched out behind them a few seconds later. The two scrambled to their feet, faces going white as the Alethea's sword was thrusted inches away from their face

"Yield we yield!" The man called out as the woman held up her hands nodding quickly. "We didn't do this, we're just common thieves. We didn't want to actually hurt anyone."

Alethea just help up a scowled as she held up a crossbow, waving it slightly before shooting a piercing glare at the woman who looked away guilty. "Sorry I tried to shoot ye miss." She said contritely. "Just got spooked by the sword that's all."

"No, you're sorry you missed." Alethea said, advancing on the two of them blade glinting in the light. "I'm going to ask you one question, before you answer you see the glowing eyes?" The pair nodded. "Good, they're magic, I can see when you're lying so keep that in mind. Now are you only looting from dead folk, or are you highway robbers picking over an easy meal?"

The pair grimaced. "Times are tough with the war Miss, special for us poor folk." The man pleaded as his sister nodded. "We ain't bandits, we swear."

"We know it's wrong disrespect the dead but we ain't got no choice." The woman sobbed. "And I ain't turning to no whorehouse, I'd rather die first."

Alethea sighed, sheathing her sword as she looked down at them. "Get out of here before I change my mind about letting you live."

"Wait!" Megumi cried out as she floated down from the horse and ran over to Alethea, the pair of looters gasping at her appearance. "You can't just let them go without helping them!"

"Kid," Alethea began only to look down into Megumi's big black pleading eyes. "Come on do we really have time for this?"

"It's the right thing to do, come on Alethea they need our help." Megumi stated, waving a hand at the two looters who were looking between two of them. "Mommy says there's always time to do the right thing." Megumi planted her and giving Alethea a resolute glare. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jacob," The man said as his sister perked up slightly.

"And I'm Francine." She said, shaking slightly as Alethea glared daggers at the two of them.

Alethea frowned at Megumi, eyebrow twitching slightly as she groaned and massaged her temples. "Fine." She growled reaching down to her belt and counting out some money. "Here's forty gold crowns, get yourselves to a city and get a job or something. Don't let me catch you graverobbing again."

The pair of peasants cradled the gold crowns as Alethea handed it over, awestruck by the amount of wealth in their hands. "Yes, yes thank you!" Francine said, eyes wide. "May the angels bless the ground you walk on, thank you!"

"By the angels look at all that money!" Jacob tittered excitedly; eyes fixated on the gold as it was divided up between them and stuffed into their pockets. "We can afford to make it to Rovengrad now, maybe even start up our own little shop like we always wanted sis!"

Alethea glowered as the two peasants got up and wandered away, excitedly chatting to each other as they alternated between talking to each other in disbelief and staring over their shoulders waving at Megumi as the girl beamed at the angel. "See," She said with a grin. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"I suppose." Alethea grunted before walking away, Megumi trailing after her as the woman circle the hamlet, stopping to kneel by a charred corpse lying in the dirt. A black staff ringed with metal and adorned with a black metal staff lay broken a few feet from the body. "A burned body but no pyre," Alethea muttered to herself looking over at the broken staff. "And this was broken clean in two, obviously by something with great strength."

Megumi kneeled next to Alethea, her eyes darting over the corpse, making a scrunched-up face. "Hey, I've seen that staff before, back at the army camp loads of people were walking around with them."

"This person was a priest, a conduit for their demonic masters' power." Alethea explained, her eyes flicking over the staff. "Whoever killed them used magic to do it, the burns look like they started internally"

Megumi made a face as she stood up and took a few steps back. "Well fuck that." She cussed as Alethea nodded and stood up.

"Yep, I think we're done here. Bodies look like they've been dead for a couple days, there's nothing more to be discovered here." She said turning away as Megumi followed with a curious expression as Alethea wandered in and out of the houses.

"What are you doing?" Megumi asked as Alethea stopped to tap her heel against a floorboard.

"Peasants live hard lives, one of the ways they survive is by learning how to squirrel away resources." Alethea replied as she knelt and pried the board, reaching into the alcove to pull out a small lockbox. "And hey presto, loot."

Megumi gave Alethea a shocked look. "B-but I thought you just threatened to shank those two people for looting!" She shouted incredulously as Alethea ignored her and looked around the room. "That's just being hypocritical!"

"Pipe down kid," Alethea said as she scooted over to the small kitchen stove across the room, running her hand along the underside. "I was pissed they tried to shoot me; heck you'd be surprised just how much of my cash comes from looting dead folk." She gave a small grunt as she popped off a panel from the stove bottom, fishing out a small key.

Megumi crossed her arms and pouted angrily as Alethea unlocked the box and fished out the contents. "Well I still think it's wrong, this belongs to someone." She muttered.

Alethea looked up with a raised eyebrow, craning her neck to look out the window. "You mean the guy outside lying in a pool of his own blood and piss. Go ahead and ask him if he minds." She snarked pocketing the meager change as she stood up. "This belonged to someone, past tense. They haven't got any need for it now kid, better we put it to use than someone else."

"That just sounds like an excuse to steal from dead people." Megumi grumbled as she followed Alethea out. "Sorry mister." She said softly as they stepped over the corpse in the doorway.

"It's not stealing if they're dead kid, I doubt any of these poor sods had a solicitor draft a last will and testament. Besides," Alethea said as she pulled herself up onto the horse. "If his spirit rises as an angry specter because I looted barely six crowns he'd be the most miserly ghost in the multiverse."

Megumi sighed. "I guess so," She said as she floated up to sit behind Alethea. "But isn't it disrespectful to treat dead people like that?"

"Ehh," Alethea replied with a shrug as they trotted away. "Depends how closely tied a person was to the stuff in question, looting a person for their coin, food etcetera is generally okay because people expect that stuff to be taken. Loot something of sentimental value like a family heirloom or wedding ring then you're getting into disrespectful territory."

Megumi chewed over her words as they rode away from the grim scene. "I guess I see, but then how do you know what's important to a person?"

"Experience, guessing, most of the time you just take what you need and deal with the consequences later." Alethea replied, fixing her eyes on the horizon as she spurred their horse into a run. "I don't really know what to say, most important items are just kind of obvious. People tend to take the time and effort to personalizes things that matter to them. You just have to use your better judgement."

"Okay," Megumi said as the wind whipped by her face. "I'll try."

With a final look over her shoulder at the grim settlement Megumi couldn't help but feel a deep sadness. In her young lifetime she'd never been exposed to that level of senseless cruelty, she could even understand her pursuers hatred of her to a degree. But this slaughter of innocent people just because they were going along with who the people in charge were? It was barbaric, nothing could excuse it.

As she turned back to look at Alethea, she wondered what kind of people could do something like that. Megumi sighed and snuggled closer to her protector, she supposed they were going to find out soon.

* * *

The second hamlet was the same as the first, only completely bereft of souls, every house already torn to pieces by looters who at least had the decency to dig a burial pit for the poor souls. However, they had not shown the same courtesy for the pair of bloated priests hanging from the boughs of large oak tree in the center of the courtyard, their bodies swaying slightly in the wind. From the level of decomposition this hamlet had been hit days ago, with nothing more to be done and nothing to gain Megumi and Alethea quickly departing the ruin.

The third hamlet was lit by the slowly setting sun as they approached. Of the three this one had been the furthest from the army and the most remote being located near a patch of scrubland. Alethea carefully guided their temporary steed through the gates of the hamlet, her eyes narrowing as she looked around.

Megumi leaned against Alethea looking around at the clumped together buildings, like the other hamlets this one was filled with death, while normally she'd be quite tired after riding all day she noted that she actually felt really good. The faint tingle of energy still buzzing in her core making her smile slightly despite the gruesome sight around them.

As they approached the center of the hamlet where a priest lay face down in the stone fountain there Alethea's eyes went wide throwing herself and Megumi from the horse as a crossbow bolt ripped through the air where they had been as a squad of soldiers appeared in the windows, stepping out from spaces between the houses training crossbows on them. Alethea landed in a roll as she turned to give the horse a smack, sending it scattering before she drew her longsword and faced the crowd.

There were twelve in total, each was wearing scuffed breastplates with dull blue hoods, dirty white gambesons worn underneath with longswords at their hips. The image of a flame flanked by a pair of wings was embroidered on their shoulders. Alethea and Megumi focused their attention as a grizzled man stepped forward, a pair of red stripes on his shoulder marking him as the commander. "Impressive reflexes for a sell-sword."

Alethea stood over Megumi who huddled behind her feet, staring out at the collection of soldiers. "Who are you?" Alethea asked, gripping her sword tight as she squared her shoulders. "You in the habit of shooting strangers?" She asked as the commander ditched his crossbow and drew the longsword at his side.

"We the Holy Order of the Angel's wrath, as long as our Angelic Patron the Lady Rednia lives so does the kingdom of Demarkis. Until the day we throw off the chains of our oppressors, all who bear the taint of evil must be purged to preserve the soul of our land." The man said, leveling his sword at Megumi. "We would offer you chance to parley sell-sword, but you protect an abomination of Serveax, Lord of Corruption. We will show you no mercy." His eyes flashed white as his sword wreathed itself in while flame, the fire leaping out to flicker around the other soldiers' weapons.

A stream of flaming bolts lashed out towards them as Alethea quickly drew a symbol in the air and thrust her hand forwards, a cone of force shooting out smashing the flaming volley from the air as the soldiers drew their swords. Alethea panted from the exertion of casting as she watched the white fire leap to cost the soldiers swords.

Alethea gritted her teeth, turning her blade to point at the soldiers as they rushed forwards with a battle cry. As they closed the distance Alethea reached down and flung Megumi into the air, the girl quickly flying up as she watched Alethea dart forwards in a whirlwind of slashes that drove the attackers back a step. Megumi tore herself away from watching the fighting below looking around for potential danger as she darted into one of the houses for safety. As she ducked into a burned-out doorway, Megumi saw one of the soldiers tear away from his charge to pursue her.

Meanwhile the courtyard was a storm of blades as Alethea desperately backpedaled, parrying blows left and right. Her face was a grim mask as she shut everything out around her, focusing on the task at hand as the soldiers and their leader pressed her. Through gritted teeth she divided her attention eleven ways, one hand darting down to her belt as she nimbly plucked a pouch from it. As she threw herself backwards into a roll Alethea flung the pouch at the soldiers chasing her, a small cloud of dust engulfing a pair of them.

The soldiers caught in the cloud staggered a couple steps before they began screaming, a red froth spilling from their mouths as their skin blistered and peeled, eyes boiling. The pair of men dropped to the ground writhing in pain as their comrades flowed around them undaunted. Alethea continued her desperate defense as a blade slipped through her guard, skating across her forearm as it tore a burning slash across it. White hot pain ripped up her arms as the fire seemed to burrow into the wound before Alethea ripped her arm away, hand lashing out to twist the enemy's sword arm roughly before she buried her sword in the soldier's gut.

With a cry of anger their leader rushed forwards as Alethea ripped her sword away, blades clashing as a third solider dropped, Althea's blade skillfully severing the man's lower vertebrae paralyzing his legs.

"You will pay for your defiance, burn for your sins!" He cried as Alethea sidestepped around his blow and rolled away. Around him his soldiers advanced, flaming blades flickering hungrily as they harried the retreating woman.

Alethea traced a glyph in the air with her left hand, parrying the closest soldiers blow before driving her hand into his chest. As her fingers contacted the metal breastplate there a brief flash of white light followed immediately by a concussive boom that sent the man flying backwards a couple of feet where his one comrades caught him. In the scant second of bought time as the other five soldiers were diverted around their comrades Alethea plucked a black clay sphere from her belt, tossing it onto the ground at the feet of the recovering solider as his comrade helped him to his feet.

Another boom filled the air as a shower of shrapnel exploded from the bomb, shredding the soldier's legs sending him tumbling to the ground as his friend let him go. Errant shards pinged off the armor of the other soldiers, opening minor cuts along their faces that they ignored. Alethea darted forwards, rolling under their blades as she slid next to the man with the shredded legs. His friend leapt to defend him as she brought her blade down, hewing his sword arm off at the elbow before Alethea leapt forward again, pulling the unfortunate man over her to absorb a sudden stab from his comrades before twisting and stabbing the downed soldier through the neck.

Meanwhile Megumi raced through the burned-out corpse of the house as the solider chased her, the flickering flame of his sword casting her shadows over the walls. Megumi looked around desperately for escape, the roof of the home she had chosen was frustratingly intact. Seeing no escape Megumi darted into the bedroom spinning around to face the solider as he barreled into the doorway. Flaming sword held before him as he advanced on her with hate filled eyes.

"Please stop!" She called out, ducking under his swing and tripping backwards in the process.

The solider darted forward, plating his foot on her chest. "Listen not to the words of sinners for yours is a righteous path." The man said coldly as he flipped his blade around and drove it down.

Time slowed for Megumi, her blood boiling in her veins as she cried out, summoning a strength she barely knew she had to throw the man's foot off her and roll out of the way. The sudden movement left the man over extended as he fell forward onto his knees. In a flurry of motion Megumi lept at him, driving her weight into his back to knock him over. The blow jolted the man forwards, but he shrugged it off as he stumbled to his feet, only to feel Megumi's fangs rip into his neck.

They struggled as he cried out, sword momently discarded as he furiously reached up to pry Megumi off throwing the child across the room as he staggered from the blood loss. As the solider held a hand to his throat to stop the bleeding he reached down to pick up his sword, pressing the flaming metal to his neck to cauterize the wound. Panting from the pain he spun around in time to see Megumi spring to her feet and sprint from the room.

Megumi's breaths came hard and fast as a thrilling rush of adrenaline pumped through her veins, giving her feet wings as she streaked by the soldier, she felt amazing, invisible! The taste of fresh blood slick in her mouth as she vaulted over a kitchen table and raced for the door. If she could just get outside, to the sky she could escape until Alethea finished these jerks off. Suddenly the thought was obliterated from her mind as a fountain of pain opened across her back, a scream of pain ripping from her throat as she felt something stab her, tiny tendrils of fire slipping under her skin. Megumi dropped to the ground, rolling over in time to see the solider leaning around the corner hand outstretched as Megumi reached behind her to rip a throwing knife from her back. He rushed over to her raising his sword over his head, blade gripped in two hands before bringing the blade down.

Her initial instinct to run, whispers to planeswalk away bubbled up only to be burned away by the pain in her back. As that searing pain flooded through her Megumi's vision went red, possessed by instinct she kicked at his leg as had as she could, the limb flying out beneath the solider at an unhealthy angle.

The solider let out a gargled cry of shock as he stumbled forwards, blade sinking into the ground as Megumi rolled out the way and crawled along the ground. Her back burned, everything hurt as she forced herself to keep moving. Megumi let out another gasp of pain as she looked over her shoulder to see the solider brace himself on his sword and draw another throwing knife from his belt and touch it to his sword.

Her heart raced in her chest as time slowed again, watching as the man raised the flaming blade seemingly unhurt by the fire as he threw it. To her enhanced senses, doped up on both adrenalin and blood it was like the knife was moving through a stream of molasses as she lay helpless on the ground. The blood on her lips tasted sweet as Megumi pushed herself up from the ground with a cry, feeling her blood flushing with power as the pain in her back vanished and Megumi flowed around the whirling dagger.

Her mouth hung open in amazement, a giddy smile on her face right before she rammed her head into the wall.

Outside, Alethea was going on the offensive, blade twirling to batt away increasingly desperate strikes, solider commander and his remaining five soldiers trying to rally as Alethea darted between them, forcing them to spread out. An unlucky woman stepped to far forwards to slash at Alethea's unprotected back, only to her target to sway to the side, spinning around to bury a sword in her shoulder before kicking her across the courtyard.

Alethea had to give them credit for their bravery as the remaining soldiers barely blinked as continued to harry her. However, it was fast becoming clear to them how outmatched they were as Alethea shrugged off the minor wounds, they scored on her. Her body was marked by nearly half a dozen cuts and wounds, tiny burns etched like lighting radiating out from them from where their fire had burned her flesh. The pain would've been debilitating to any mortal fighter, but as the soldiers were fast learning Alethea was more than mortal.

She spun around, parrying a thrust from a solider before moving in close and hooking her foot behind the man's leg and kicking it out. His friends tried to rush to his side helpless to watch as her sword ripped across his face in a backswing that bisected his head. With only the commander and two soldiers left Alethea abandoned all semblance of defense, springing at them in a flurry of blows. The soldiers tried to defend themselves from the whirlwind of steel she unleashed, one man recoiled as a cut ripped across his eyes before his throat was opened by a follow up strike. The woman to his left cried out as she charged only to have her sword disarmed along with several fingers before Alethea flowed past her, taking her arm with her before the woman dropped as her legs were severed at the knees.

Finally, Alethea turned on the commander, parrying his desperate lunge with contemptuous ease, her hand snaking out to wrench his blade away. She moved in close, burying her knee in his crotch before shoving him away as he cried out in pain.

"What are you!" The man cried out as Alethea marched over to him and planted her foot on his chest.

"Justice for the innocents you slaughtered." She hissed, wings flaring as the man looked up at her mouth agape, mind unable to comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

"B-But we were saving their souls, better they die than fall to the corruption of the Demonlord Serveax. Why, why are you betraying us!" The commander wailed as Alethea leaned down to glare at him.

"Where is your Lady?" She asked, placing a hand on his forehead fingers tracing a glyph, her eyes boring into his soul. "Speak only truth."

The man thrashed as the magic seeped into his brain, for a few seconds he gritted his teeth before letting out a scream. "The old coal mine at the Three Cave hamlet, we're using the tunnel systems as a base of operations."

Alethea removed her hand, tapping out her mana reserves in the brief interrogation as she struggled to keep from panting, she had to hand to him the man was strong willed. "Alright, now tell me how many men at arms you have." She said as she stood, the point of her blade lingering between the man's eyes.

The commander's eyes focused on the point for a second before his gaze drifted back to Alethea's. "What price was so great to sway an angel's sense of duty?" He spat back; voice pained. "I am an agent of righteousness; do your worst traitor I will never willingly aid you. By my honor you will never break me."

A dark scowl settled on Alethea's face. "You killed children," She spat, dropping down to impale the man through the heart. "You have no honor." Alethea hissed as she watched the light fade from his eyes.

She wrenched her sword back before her eyes went wide, kicking up a cloud of dust as she flew towards the house where she'd seen Megumi take shelter in. "Megumi!" She called out as she burst through the door in time to see a wounded solider on one knee crawling over to where Megumi was lying on the ground rubbing her head.

The solider turned to look at her, his eyes going wide as he dropped his sword and fell to the ground in prostration. "I, I don't understand." He muttered as Megumi got to her feet.

Alethea responded by shooting him a disgusted look, raising her sword for a moment before pausing. "You okay kid?" She asked.

"Y-Yes Alethea, I think I ran into a wall, also I don't think I'm stabbed anymore." Megumi replied rubbing her forehead while her other hand felt along her back before her eyes lit up. "But I totally dodged a knife, it was fucking cool!"

"That's great kid," Alethea nodded as she kneeled next to the prostrate solider. "So, you like to stab children huh?" She asked, grabbing him by the head and forcing him to look at her. "That's not very honorable now is it?"

"I was, I was saving them from the demon's corruptions your holiness. Please, I was just doing as I was commanded." The man pleaded as Alethea's wings stretched to brush the walls and ceiling as Megumi backed away, her protectors face cold and empty as she glared at the soldier.

"I'd believe you if only killed the priests." She said standing as she pulled the man up with her by his breastplate.

"P-please forgive me," He whimpered, hands grasping hers as he looked for mercy in her eyes. "I swear I'll dedicate myself to your teachings, I'll live right I promise. Please, don't kill me."

Alethea responded by aligning her blade between his ribs, poised to strike as the man closed his eyes mumbling a prayer.

Megumi stood frozen to the spot eyes wide as she watched Alethea ram the sword through her attacker's chest, the man going limp as if he was a puppet whose strings were cut. Her mouth hung open slightly, her emotions in turmoil as she moved to play with her ears. On one hand she was shocked to see a man killed in front of her with such cold detachment, death was becoming a constant companion on her journey, but it had all been in the heat of battle. This was a man who had been pleading for his life and Alethea had just executed him without a second thought.

On the other hand, the image of the man standing over her with hateful eyes ready to impale her on his sword flashed into her mind, making the girl flinch as she stood there staring at the corpse. Images of all the horrible things this man and his friends had done to innocent people, the trail of dead bodies they'd walked over, the dead women and children. He wasn't a good man and deserved what had been coming to him.

So why was she crying? Megumi wondered as she felt a sob building in the back of her throat as she slumped against the wall, dimly aware of Alethea standing over her calling her name. She wanted to go home, she wanted her Mommy and Daddy she wailed as Alethea wrapped her up in a hug. Megumi wanted to wake up from this nightmare, it was too much death, too much for a child of her age to live through, everything was just too much. Eleven-year old kids were meant to sit through boring history lessons and eat too many sweets, not watch a person who stabbed them after the kid tried to rip out their throat with their teeth get executed for war crimes. They weren't meant to be constantly running for the lives from a psychotic murder, unable to sit still for more than a few days at a time. Alone and constantly looking over their shoulder, constantly abandoning good people who try to help.

"Shh, shh." She heard Alethea say, whispering into her ear. "It's going to be okay kid, it's okay, everything is okay. I'm sorry."

"No, no it's not." Megumi choked out as Alethea wrapped her wings around the kid, cutting them off from the outside world and all the horrible things out there. "Everything is awful, and people keep dying and get hurt and I hate it. I hate this place and I want to go home!"

Alethea sat with her as she worked out her emotions, crying until she was spent, giving the kid a gentle pat on the back. Eventually Megumi let go of Alethea, her wings fading as the angel stood up. "Feeling better after that one?"

Megumi just shrugged. "A little, sorry."

"Don't be, I get it. This is a lot, no one's going to judge you for having a good cry." Alethea said as she quickly escorted Megumi out of the house. "Oh woops." She muttered as they were confronted with the carnage she'd unleashed; limbs and fresh pools of blood littered the courtyard. A few of the soldiers who had survived were thrashing on the ground. The two men who'd inhaled the alchemical dust were twitching feverishly, one unconscious woman had propped herself against the fountain her left shoulder and arm drenched in blood as her dented breastplate lay discarded by her side, her breaths coming rapid and shallow. Meanwhile another solider was busy crawling away, dragging hid nonfunctioning legs behind him as he pressed a hand to his gut to try and keep everything inside.

Megumi and Alethea quickly spirited past them and out of the hamlet where they retrieved their horse. In relative silence they fled the scene, Alethea focusing on guiding their steed towards their destination.

"Alethea, do we have to confront them?" Megumi asked in a small voice as they rode.

"Yeah, if we just walked away not only would the Servaxians get mad at us and probably try to kill me, which I'm pretty sure they're going to do anyway. But innocent people will continue to get hurt." Alethea replied.

"I know but, well we know where they are." Megumi said, an idea popping into her head. "And the reason the General wanted you to go after them was because they couldn't find them, right?"

"Wrong," Alethea said as she gritted her teeth. "I'd bet good money they've known where they've been hiding for days. They've got spies everywhere around here, plus they're using the ravens as extra eyes. There is no way they haven't narrowed down the location of these commandos."

"Wait, but if they didn't need you to track them why send you at all?" Megumi questioned as Alethea gripped the reins tighter.

"Because I'm expendable and effective. It's cheaper to pay one mercenary and they know they're going up against an angel and that would cost them dearly in lives. Better send on person who might get the job done and even if I died it would still weaken their enemies." Alethea stated flatly. "It's the economics of warfare, get as much done as possible with as little cost to yourself."

"So, what if we just left and rode around the army?" Megumi asked curiously leaning over to look at Alethea.

"Probably very little in the long run aside from the enmity of a powerful vampire with an army at her disposal." Alethea laughed a little.

Megumi joined in, cracking a smile. "Oh yeah, that does seem like a stupid thing to do."

"And you can bet they'd be this dramatic monologue about how we disappointed the general's expectations or something." Alethea groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what is with vampires but they're always so chatty. It's like facing down eternity as an undead monster makes people all sudden want to tell you their life's story."

Megumi went still as she shrunk into herself. "D-do you really think vampires are monsters."

"Depends on the context, not all vampires are undead and not all vampires are monsters. But the nice one's I've meet are usually the exception that proves the rule." Alethea explained as she realized what she said. "It's hard to hear kid but vampires are a lot less morally grey than people."

"But Daddy isn't a bad person." Megumi retorted softly, looking up as Alethea reached behind her to pat the girl on the head softly. "And neither is Uncle Elias."

"No, I don't think they are. But ever think that the reason they didn't want to talk about vampire stiff with you is because they might have been trying to protect you from their family?" Alethea said softly as Megumi looked up at her for a second before looking away.

"I guess that makes sense," She said sullenly. "So, does that mean I'm a monster to you as well?"

"Monsters are monsters." Alethea said as she turned back to the road. "Being a monster is more than just what you are, it's how you act. Like this angel I'm going to have to fight. Normally no, an angel isn't a monster, but this one has done monstrous things and therefore is one. So, no kid, you're fine by me."

Megumi frowned as she remembered the man's hateful gaze, the way the solider leader and condemned her existence just by looking at her. "But other people are going to make that judgement about me anyway, aren't they?"

Alethea went silent for a moment as they rode, letting the sounds of the horse's hooves fill the air. "Yes," She said softly. "Yes, they are and I'm sorry about that."

The conversation petered out after that as the rode through the evening, coming to a hill that overlooked the Three Cave hamlet. The hamlet was aptly named, being constructed at the mouth of three large caves that opened like great maws in the landscape. Flickering lights could be seen from their vantage point, the night having settled over the land as they rode their tired horse down the dirt road towards the hamlet.

"So, what's the plan?" Megumi asked as she peaked out from behind Alethea's back at the hamlet in the distance. "There's probably heaps of people in their, you going to sneak in and take them out one by one?"

"I'm going to kick down their front door while you hide in a corner." Alethea replied as Megumi blinked at her.

"That sounds like an awful idea." She stated as Alethea rolled her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm super pissed right now." Alethea deadpanned.

"Yeah, I can really tell." Megumi said sarcastically, Alethea looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when do you use sarcasm?" She asked as Megumi giggled and smiled at her. "Forget it, when we get to the hamlet, I'm going to dismount Eloise. I want you to stay here with her and what ever you do, do not come in until I'm done."

"Umm, why?" Megumi replied, shrinking back from Alethea as the woman glowed slightly.

"Because I'm going to unleash hell and I don't want you in the danger zone."

As they approached the palisade that ringed the settlement a night watchman wielding a crossbow popped up along with six of his friends.

"Hold it, announce yourself traveler." One of the watchmen called out.

Alethea took a deep breath before she dismounted the horse and took a step forward, letting her wings blaze into life. The night watch men recoiled at the sudden bright light, astonished eyes blinking as calls to open the gate were dispatched. Alethea strode forwards into the hamlet as Megumi floated up and away, her presence completely ignored as all eyes were turned onto the glowing beacon Althea was producing.

Megumi stared transfixed as she watched a crowd of soldiers flood out of the houses to greet her, runner darting into the cave mouths. Alethea just stood there quietly as she waited, the crowd giving her space she periodically flared her wings scanning the crowd. Eventually the other angel came out and Megumi couldn't help but be transfixed. She was pretty in a way that made pretty people look plain, giving Alethea a radiant smile that nearly made Megumi forget this was the woman behind all the destruction she'd seen all day.

Evidently Alethea didn't forget as she drew her greatsword and leveled it at Rednia, shouting an accusation at her. Megumi couldn't quite hear the exchange but from the way the two angel's wings flared out it was getting heated fast. Suddenly the two leapt into the sky, clashing with each other in mad scramble. Rednia rippled with silver light, weaves of magic flowing around her crackling with power but no matter what she threw at Alethea the other angel either seemed to dodge or deflect. Megumi watched as Rednia desperately tried to force distance between them only for Alethea to catch her by the leg and dive to the ground sending people scattering. An almighty crack filled the air as Alethea slammed the other angel into the dirt, a small crater forming as the angel impacted the ground. With a savage thrust Alethea severed her downed foe's wings and kicked her across the courtyard where she crashed through a house, bouncing off the palisade cracking it in the process.

There was a moment of stunned silence before the mob of soldiers swarmed her, Megumi floating in the air as she watched Alethea cleave through the army as she darted around the hamlet in a never ceasing dance of death. No motion was wasted, every swing transitioned into another as her blow as she spun around blades and dodges crossbow fire, her blade flicking to deflect bolts into the crowd. Mages called fire and lightning as Megumi watched in awe as Alethea summon shields of magic to protect herself even as she cut the wizards down.

Megumi lowered herself down to the ground next to the horse as Alethea's one-woman slaughter spree ended. The angel stood heaving in the center of a mandala of carnage, silent as the grave, the ground slick with blood. Any words she would have spoke died on her lips as Megumi got closer, from afar it had seemed like a one-sided affair but up close she could see the damage.

Deep wounds lacerated her limbs, crossbow bolts embedded deep in flanks and back, her armor scorched and blackened by fire. Alethea just turned as Megumi approached, her eyes staring into the distance. Her mouth moved a couple times as she swallowed, sheathing her weapon as her hands shook from the adrenalin running through her system. Her wings flexed as she flew over the slaughter and retrieved the angel's severed wings as a trophy, the feathers cutting her hand as she picked them up. Her own wings shone, bathing her in golden light as she flew out of the hamlet with Megumi hot on her heels.

Megumi watched as Alethea strapped her trophy to Eloise, her own wings fading as she leaned on the horse for support. "A-are you okay?" She asked as Alethea groaned slightly and dug into her saddle bag and pulled out a leather pack.

"Really hurt kid, help me with this please." Alethea gasped as she sat down and began stripping out of her armor.

Megumi nodded as she quickly unbuckled the surprising number of straps on Alethea's studded leathers, her mail pauldrons dropping to the ground in a solid thud as she shrugged them off. The rest of the armor quickly followed suit leaving Alethea in her underclothes which quickly hit the ground as Megumi blushed in embarrassment, suddenly self-conscious.

"Thanks kid." Alethea said as she set out pack, opening it up to reveal a set of scalpels and tweezers that she picked up and set to work removing the embedded bolts.

Megumi watched through the gaps in her fingers as Alethea worked them out one by one, repressed grunts of pain escaping from the woman's firmly gritted teeth as she worked. She started with her thighs, moving up along her back as her fingers moved over her skin with the familiarity of a lover but with none of the gentleness. Eventually six bloody bolts lay on the ground as Alethea slumped over eyes closed.

"I'll get you a potion." Megumi said as she rushed over to the saddle bags and fished out a vial, double checking the cork before rushing back over to Alethea who shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'll sleep it off." She said, turning to look at Megumi with tired eyes.

"But it'll fix you?" Megumi said in confusion as she thrust her hand forward again in instance.

"They're also hard to make and require rare ingredients." Alethea sighed as she stood, blood trickling down her body as she walked over to the saddle bags and pulled out another bag full of bandages that she began wrapping her limbs with. "The worst of it will have healed by morning, I'll put up with the pain until then."

Megumi nodded as she put the vial back, moving to sit on a nearby stone as she watched Alethea finish bandaging her wounds and take a seat as she pulled out a set of twine and needles and began mending her clothes. "Hey Alethea?" She asked as the woman sewed a slash close in her trousers. "What were you arguing with the angel about?"

"She tried to justify what she was doing, claimed it was part of war, I disagreed." Alethea said, looking over her shoulder at the severed wings on hanging from the horse's flanks. "I disagreed a lot."

"But," Megumi said as she looked down at her feet. "I thought angels were meant to be good people, I don't understand how she could do that to all those people."

Alethea focused on her work, mulling the question over, frowning slightly. "The problem with people who run around proclaiming their virtue to the world is that they get blinded by how good they think themselves to be." She said, knitting at an even pace with practiced ease. "They get so entrenched in it that they start putting everything in black and white, making all their choices easy because everything they do suddenly has to be right."

"But aren't angels like made of pure goodness?" Megumi said as she leaned forward interestedly. "That what a lot of people I've meet say."

"There's no such thing as pure good or evil kid," Alethea replied as she looked up at Megumi. "That's a childish concept that too many people never grow out of. There are good things and there are evil things, often they're mixed together in a confusing grey mess. Angels are made of righteousness but get sidetracked by pride and ego," She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the severed wings behind her. "Like her, she used to be a patron saint of a kingdom but when it fell her pride couldn't handle it, so she decided the only way to save it was to burn it down. Save it's memory."

Megumi looked troubled by Alethea's words, the similarities to her conversation with the vampire general rising to mind. "But, then how do I decide what's right and wrong?"

"Don't take yourself too seriously, accept that you're not going to be perfect and learn from your mistakes. Making mistakes is a part of life, hurting people is a part of life. Accept that and try to learn from your mistakes to make yourself a better person." Alethea stated as she put her work aside and leaned forwards. "Treat people with an open mind, don't just jump to conclusions. Always keep your word if you give it. Don't hesitate to stand up for yourself even when it's hard, especially when it's hard kid." Alethea stressed as she locked eyes with Megumi, transfixing the girl with the intensity of her stare.

"At the end of the day you don't have to answer to me, to your parents, to anyone at all. You only have to answer to yourself." Alethea emphasized the point by jabbing a finger at Megumi, making the girl flinch slightly. "If you can look at yourself in the mirror and say you're living a good, honest life, that's all the matters."

Megumi looked away from Alethea as the woman turned back to her work. Alethea had given her a lot to unpack but unlike her conversation with Vanessa from earlier it left her feeling better, there was an earnest sincerity in her words that resonated with Megumi. She leaned back on to the rock, tracing out constellations as she waited for Alethea to finish her work.

It had been a long, interesting day and she still wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it all. She figured she'd feel better in the morning after a nice sleep and be back to her cherry self once she packed all this emotional fluff back into its box. But she didn't really have the mental energy for that tonight, so she took some of Alethea advice and accepted that she didn't feel great. Constant optimism was draining and what she really needed was to just zone out and relax for a while.

She smiled as she closed her eyes, the night was peaceful, serene. And that was enough, she might not be home and the monster lady was still out there, but tonight she was safe and in good company. Megumi sighed, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed having another person around, a real companion who could follow her on her journey.

Having a friend, and maybe if there was a good thing to come out of this nightmare it was that. And maybe that would be enough to get her through.

* * *

_Okay so I'm not entirely sure when this story took a sharp turn into fantasy epic but hey I guess that's how this goes. As always please leave a review if you're reading this, and if you like it please don't hesitate to say so!_


End file.
